The Favor
by iluvdaweasleys
Summary: George is asked to do a favor by someone unexpected and that favor will change his life. G/OC Little bit of G/D. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER ONE - THE REQUEST  
  
"George, wake up."  
  
"Go away Fred."  
  
"It's not Fred, it's your mother, and you need to wake up dear."  
  
George started to rub his eyes and was looking at his mother who looked half-asleep herself.  
  
"What is it Mum? Is something wrong?" George asked.  
  
"Come downstairs George, your father and I need to talk to you."  
  
"What time is it Mum?"  
  
"It's around 2:30 in the morning. Now get yourself together and come downstairs." She turned and left his room.  
  
George sat up and looked over at his twin who was sound asleep. He just shook his head. George wished he could be that sound of a sleeper. Lately he'd been restless. It's been 5 years since he and Fred left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were preparing to follow their dream of opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley, but they never realized how much work it would be. He was so worried about everything going according to plan that he didn't sleep much. It was only two weeks until their grand opening. He smiled as he thought of how great it was going to be having the joke shop with Fred.  
  
His mind snapped back into the present and he started to wonder what in the world his parents would have to wake him up at 2:30 in the morning to talk to him about. He made his way downstairs and found his parents in the sitting room looking worried and anxious. He went and sat down beside his father.  
  
"What's going on Dad?" George asked.  
  
"Son, you need to hear me out before you react to our request." Arthur Weasley sounded so serious that George started to get very worried.  
  
"Ok Dad."  
  
"George you must go to America and you must." his father had started. "America?!!??" George questioned.  
  
Molly said, "George, please hear your father out. This is very important." George nodded.  
  
Arthur stood up and started to pace as he spoke. "George, you will go to America and you will..well, you're going to have to marry this girl and stay there with her for a while."  
  
George's eyes widened and he said "Marry a girl? Have you two gone off your rockers! Fred and I are two weeks away from opening the shop! I can't leave now. This is our dream and you both know it. Why would I go to America and marry some girl I don't even know!"  
  
Molly said, "George, we know it sounds ridiculous, but we wouldn't ask if it weren't important."  
  
Arthur sat down beside his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "George, I know how hard you've worked with Fred to get the joke shop opened. I promise you I will do everything in my power to help Fred to ensure it still opens on time and that everything is taken care of. Your mother and I thought it might be good to ask Ron and Hermione to help Fred. You know how good Hermione is with facts and figures and those types of things."  
  
George couldn't believe his ears. What in the world was going on? It was like a bad dream or something. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Ouch" he muttered after he pinched himself for the fourth time.  
  
"Mum, Dad you wake me up at 2:30 in the morning and tell me I have to go to America and marry some girl I've never met. You can't blame me for being thoroughly confused and freaked out. I just don't understand why I have to do this? Why?" George was looking at both of his parents as if pleading for a sensible reason for their request.  
  
"As a favor to me George, that's why they're asking." George hadn't even noticed him entering the room, but looked up to see Albus Dumbeldore standing in the middle of the room. 


	2. The Explanation

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 2. The Explanation  
  
"Albus" Arthur Weasley said as he stood up and shook his hand. Molly Weasley went over and gave him a hug.  
  
George Weasley was sitting on the couch even more confused than he already had been. His mother and father had just told him that they needed him to go to America and marry a girl there. He had just asked why when Professor Dumbeldore appeared and said it was a favor to him.  
  
George stood up and approached Professor Dumbeldore. George said, "Professor, I don't understand." Professor Dumbeldore motioned towards the couch for them all to sit down. Once they were all seated he spoke. "That's why I'm here George, to try and explain." They all sat and listened as Professor Dumbeldore spoke.  
  
"As you all know we continue our fight against Voldemort. He continues to gain new supporters and is getting stronger. Well now he's decided to attack personally." George saw his mother and father shaking their heads. Dumbeldore continued on, "George you may not know this but I had a younger sister who moved to America when she was about 23. She married a delightful man by the name of Stewart. She gave birth to only one child, a son named Peter. Unfortunately Stewart passed away about six years ago and Abigail passed away about two months later. You know, I don't think she could live without him."  
  
George looked from one parent to the other. He then said, "But what does all of this have to do with me Professor?"  
  
Professor Dumbeldore snapped back to present time and said, "Sorry dear boy. I'm trying to get to that. As I said they had one child, my nephew Peter. He's.well he was a great nephew. You see George, what I'm getting to is that Peter, his wife Emily and their son Peter Jr were all killed yesterday."  
  
Molly Weasley started to weep and George felt sadness for people he didn't even know. "I'm so sorry Professor. That's horrible," he said as he placed an arm around his mother's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, yes it is George. It was the work of Voldemort, George. Voldemort killed my nephew and his family to get at me." Dumbeldore stopped and lowered his head.  
  
George was still unsure of what this had to do with him. "I'm very sorry for your loss Professor but I still don't understand what this has to do with me."  
  
Professor Dumbeldore raised his head and said, "Well, Peter and Emily had another child. A girl named Cecily who is 21. She lives on her own. I'm not sure if Voldemort knows about her or not. She's the last remaining living member of my family besides me. I need to protect her at all costs George and that's where you come in. The Weasley family is one that I know that I can trust with such a great task. I talked with Molly and Arthur earlier and this is the plan we came up with. You will go to America and marry Cecily. You will both remain there long enough for Cecily to handle any matters that she needs to and then you will both come back here where I can protect her. Once Cecily is safely with me, you will be able to divorce her and move on. I know this is a huge favor to ask and one of great risk and responsibility George, but we wouldn't ask you if we didn't think you could handle it."  
  
George was letting the information sink in. "Professor, why doesn't she just come to you now so that you can protect her? Even so, I will certainly go and get her to ensure her safe trip back here so that you can protect her, but why do I have to marry her?"  
  
"All very good questions George. First off, Cecily must take care of the funeral arrangements and handle the affairs of her parent's things such as properties, insurance and such. Secondly, I ask that you marry her in order to keep Voldemort at bay. He may not know that she exists and I want to keep it that way. Your parents and I thought that if she came here as your wife, no one would suspect anything else. If we send you to bring a girl back home with you suspicions would arise and anyone who is a supporter of Voldemort may alert him and he may realize that this girl is not just an ordinary girl. I must protect her George and this is the only plan we could come up with. If you have any ideas, please let me know."  
  
George sat and thought for a while about everything he had been told. He had to admit, it did kind of make sense. In order to protect this girl Cecily from Voldemort and bring her into the country without raising suspicions it did sort of make sense. He wouldn't have to be married to her long after they got back, so what could it hurt. His father said that Ron and Hermione would probably help Fred with the shop and he had all the faith in the world in Hermione to make sure things were done correctly.  
  
"Would anyone else know why I'm going to America? What will we say is my purpose for going to America?" George asked.  
  
Arthur Weasley said, "Only the people in this room will know George. Well us and Cecily, but that's it. Your brothers and sister will not know. As far as you going to America, we thought you could say you were going to do research business wise for the joke shop. Something to that effect."  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbeldore you can count on me." George said as he shook the Professor's hand.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore smiled and said, "I know George, that's why I suggested you." George smiled at this admittance of confidence from Professor Dumbeldore. "Thank you sir." 


	3. Going to America

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 3: Going to America  
  
The next day Fred stared wide-eyed at his twin. "You're going where to do what? We're opening the shop in two weeks!" he exclaimed.  
  
George was packing his suitcase with all the muggle clothes that he had, which weren't many. He knew he'd have to buy some more when he got there. Hopefully Cecily would show him the ropes of being a muggle.  
  
"I've already told you Fred, it's research. Just so I can ensure we're doing everything properly. Ask Hermione, research is good." George laughed as he thought that Hermione would absolutely agree with him.  
  
"Where did this come from George? You never talked about it before, it's just out of the blue!"  
  
George knew Fred was right and he was trying to sound as convincing as he could. "I've been thinking about it Fred, I just never mentioned it. I thought the quicker I go, the quicker I'll be back." There that sounds good, doesn't it?  
  
"So you'll be back before the shop opens right?" Fred asked.  
  
George looked at his twin who looked frightened at the thought of having to handle the shop on his own. He walked over to Fred and said, "Fred, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Hermione will help you and Ron too. You'll be fine. Fred you're a smart guy, don't let anyone tell you differently. Do you really think I'd leave if I didn't think you could handle it on your own?"  
  
Fred smiled and said, "I know you believe in me George, sometimes I just don't know if I believe in myself."  
  
"Well that's just ridiculous Fred." George turned around and went back to packing.  
  
Later that day George way saying his goodbyes to his family at the Burrow.  
  
"Ginny, you behave while I'm gone." He said as he gave his only sister a big bear hug. He turned to his youngest brother Ron and Ron's girlfriend Hermione. "Now you two promise to help Fred with the shop right." Ron and Hermione nodded. Ron said, "I still don't understand why you're leaving when it's so close to you opening the shop. This is what you two have talked about for years.." Molly Weasley cut off her youngest son, "Ron stop hassling your brother." Ron nodded and said, 'Ok, ok Mum." He gave George a hug and then watched as George gave Hermione a hug. "Hermione I know you'll take care of things" George said to her as he stepped back. George then went over to his twin and said, "Fred, remember I believe in you." Fred nodded and the twins hugged for a minute or two. Leaving Fred was going to be hard since they've spent practically every minute together since they were born. "I'm really going to miss you George," is all Fred could say. "Not as much as I'll miss you Fred." George then turned to his parents. He hugged his mother first, "Oh Mum, don't cry. It'll be ok." Molly had started crying uncontrollably as she knew the dangers he could possibly face on his trip. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as if to say 'Isn't she over-reacting a bit'? They shrugged it off to a mother just being emotional about one of the kids leaving the nest. George then turned to his father and said, "Bye Dad." As they hugged Arthur said in George's ear. "Be careful son, we know you'll be fine. If you need anything, let us know immediately." As they broke apart, George took one last look around the Burrow and stepped into the fireplace with his suitcase. He started to tear up as he thought about leaving his family and going into unchartered territory and possibly danger. "Goodbye everyone, I love you all!" he yelled. Then he took a handful of floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley", and then he was gone. Molly turned to her husband and sobbed into his chest. Arthur had a fearful look in his eyes as he tried to be strong for her. He just kept saying, "He'll be fine. He'll be fine."  
  
Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "There's more to this than they're saying. I just know it!" Hermione looked at Ron and nodded in agreement.  
  
George went to Gringott's bank where he traded in some gold galleons and silver sickles for some American money.  
  
He then made his way to the train station, which took him to the airport. As George boarded his plane he thought, eh a flying car is more fun I bet.  
  
Hours later George stepped off the plane and made his way around by watching what the muggles were doing and following their lead. He hoped he blended in. 


	4. Meeting Cecily

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - MEETING CECILY  
  
Cecily stood in the airport lobby waiting to see this George Weasley she was picking up. She couldn't believe what her Great Uncle Albus had asked her to do. He said it was all for her own well being and to protect her from the people who had killed her family. Her whole body fell as she thought about her parents and her brother who were gone. All gone in the matter of minutes! She started to tear up but didn't want to fall apart in the middle of the airport. Her Uncle told her this George Weasley was tall with bright red hair and had lots of freckles. "So I guess I'm looking for a grown up Howdy Doody," she thought and giggled.  
  
George was done going through all the security checks and was following the muggles as they made their way out of the airport. He heard one of them say they were going to the lobby and he knew that was where he was supposed to meet this Cecily Jones at so he followed them trying to act like he wasn't following them. He saw the people go through an exit and then just stood there looking around at the people in the lobby. Where was this girl? He then noticed a slim blonde with lots of curves walking his way. George thought, wow this won't be such a bad deal after all! Just then the blonde walked right past him. He was becoming frustrated when he noticed a girl walking towards him. She looked about his age. She had long brown hair and wasn't slim. She wasn't what you would call fat he thought, but I guess pleasantly plump like Mum was. He smiled at her as she approached him and stopped in front of him. "I guess you're George Weasley" is all she said as she crossed her arms. He put his bag down and said, "I guess you're Cecily Jones?" She nodded. He put his bag down and stuck his hand out. She looked at his hand and just said, "Look George Weasley, I don't know about you but I'm not happy about this whole situation. I have no intentions of marrying you." George looked at her in disbelief. "Didn't Professor Dumbeldore explain everything to you?" She laughed. "Yeah Uncle Albus told me about the big bad wizard and how he killed my family and that I have to marry you to go back to England so Uncle Albus can protect me." Cecily shook her head and said, "I love my Uncle Albus but I think he's losing it. Come on, let's go." George couldn't believe how lightly she was taking the situation. He followed her to her car and then they drove to her apartment.  
  
Once inside, he used her bathroom and then found her on her couch and it looked as if she had been crying. "Cecily, why are you crying? The plan will work, I promise you." Cecily looked at him and said, "I don't know about you but I think losing my entire family in one shot entitles me to some crying time." With that she put her face in her hands and started to cry. George wasn't sure what to say, but he pulled her to him and just held her as she cried.  
  
After a minute or so she pulled away from him and said a soft, "Thanks." He said, "It's ok Cecily. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful or anything."  
  
"I know George, my emotions have just sort of been all over the place these past few days."  
  
George said, "That's understandable."  
  
"Excuse me George" she said as she stood up.  
  
Cecily went into the bathroom to wash her face and compose herself. She turned to exit and stopped. She yelled, "George!" George went running to the bathroom. "What, what happened?" he asked frantically. She pointed at the toilet and said, "Listen here Weasley. As long as you're staying here, you WILL put the seat down after you're done!" With that she let the seat fall with a bang that made George jump. He watched Cecily as she huffed her way back to her sitting room and he smiled. This was no ordinary girl. He just might have some fun after all. 


	5. Some Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 5 - SOME EXPLANATIONS  
  
Later that night Cecily informed George he would be sleeping on her sofa. George said that he understood and was amazed as he watched Cecily pull a bed out of her couch. He thought, 'She has to be a witch!' He watched as she put sheets on it and then handed him a pillow. "Goodnight George" she said. "Night Cecily" he said to her.  
  
Cecily lay in her bed that night thinking over the last couple of days. Her parents and brother were gone. All killed with some magic curse. Her Uncle Albus had tried to explain it to her, but all she knew was that her whole family was gone. It was all because of some revenge by a wizard who was out to get her Uncle. She knew about the magic world because of her Uncle and Grandmother. Her Dad had told her once that he was offered to go to the Hogwarts school but his mother hadn't let him. She still didn't know why her Grandmother didn't let her Dad go because her Dad didn't even know. Maybe if her Grandmother had let him go he could have fought whoever attacked him, her mother and her brother. Her Uncle Albus was at her apartment when she got home from work two days earlier. She was shocked, but her Uncle always had a "way" of appearing out of nowhere. As soon as she saw him, she knew something was wrong, as he had been shedding tears. Her Uncle never shed tears. He told her that her family had been killed and who had done it. She couldn't believe it. Her whole family was dead. Her Uncle had insisted she leave with him immediately. She refused. She was going to see that her family was given proper burials and settle their affairs. Someone had to do it. Her Uncle said she needed to be protected from this wizard because once he learned of her he would immediately come after her. "I can take care of myself Uncle Albus! So help this jerk if he comes near me!!" Her Uncle had chuckled at Cecily's outburst. She always was stubborn and headstrong he thought to himself. He immediately tried to think of a plan. He left her for a while and when he came back the next day he explained the plan and all about George Weasley. "Well if you want to send him here because you think I need a babysitter, go ahead Uncle Albus." Then he told her she'd have to marry him. "Marry him! You must be out of your mind! I'm not marrying a complete stranger." "It's the only thing we could come up with as to not raise suspicions as to why you would be traveling with George Weasley," he had said. Well that kind of made sense in a weird way. After he had left and things started to sink in she decided there was no reason for them to get married. They could just say they're boyfriend/girlfriend or something. They didn't have to get married. That was just crazy. A few hours later after her brain was exhausted from all the thinking it had done she finally drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Getting Acquainted

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 6 - GETTING ACQUAINTED  
  
The next morning Cecily walked past George's sleeping form and stopped to look at him. He looked angelic as he slept she thought. She shook her head and said to herself, I'm still not marrying him though.  
  
She took a shower and dressed in the bathroom since her bedroom had no door on it. When she stepped out of the bathroom George was still sleeping. She figured she might as well wake him so they could get started on their day. She sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder to shake it. She said softly, "George, it's time to get up." George mumbled something but she didn't hear what it was. She shook his shoulder again. "George.George" He scrunched his face up, but didn't open his eyes and said, "Mum I don't want to get up yet it's too early." Cecily smiled and said, "Well maybe your Mum wouldn't make you get up but I am. Get up George!" George sat straight up and said, "Where am I?" Cecily just laughed and said, "Get in the shower and get changed. We've got things to do today."  
  
"Ok Mum" he said looking at her.  
  
"You're not a morning person are you George?" she said as she stood.  
  
"Gee, how'd you figure that one out?" He was rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. He pulled the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked up at Cecily and noticed she was starting to turn bright red. "What's your problem?" he groaned.  
  
She was stuttering. "Um.uh." she pointed at him and continued stuttering, "Uh George.I think.ummm.."  
  
He was frustrated enough as it is and snapped, "Just say it already!"  
  
"I can almost see your penis through that gap in your boxer shorts. Do you think maybe you should do something about that smart guy?"  
  
George looked down and his hands quickly went over the hole in his boxers. Now it was George's turn to go red. "Ooops, sorry about that. I'll just pop into the shower and umm.well you know."  
  
"Sounds good" is all Cecily said and then she walked out to the kitchen.  
  
Once George emerged from the shower he was awake and ready to start his day. He sat down at the kitchen table and said, "Where's breakfast?"  
  
Cecily just started laughing. She turned around with a hand on her hip and said, "You expect me to cook for you?"  
  
"Isn't that what wives do?" he asked  
  
"Well first off, I'm not your wife and secondly you're big and tall enough to make your own breakfast if you want it. No magic either fella, I don't want to" she used her fingers to make the quote sign "'raise suspicions' around here. You're gonna have to be off the magic stuff unless it's an absolute emergency and there are no muggles around."  
  
George frowned and said, "Well my Mum cooks all of us breakfast."  
  
Cecily said, "How many of 'us' are there?"  
  
George smiled and said, "Well including Mum and Dad there's nine total. My three oldest brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy don't live at the Burrow anymore. So there's only six of us at home. On holidays it's an absolute MADhouse witth the wives and grandchildren and all. Mum must go crazy. I don't know how she does it."  
  
Cecily said, "Doesn't anyone help her?"  
  
George said, "Ginny, my sister does. Ron, who is another brother by the way, well his girlfriend Hermione helps out."  
  
"Holy crap George! Let's see if I got this straight. Bill, Charlie, Percy, You, Ron and Ginny" she was counting on her fingers as she said the names. "We're missing someone, you must not like that sibling much huh?" she teased.  
  
He laughed and said, "No not really. The one missing would be Fred, my identical twin."  
  
Cecily's eyes widened and she gasped. "Identical twin?!! You mean there are two of you walking around England? What's Fred's wife's name?"  
  
George really laughed now. "He's not married. He likes to keep his options open as he says." George was shaking his head. "He had a girlfriend at school, Angelina, and she was a great girl. He said she was getting too serious and he wasn't ready to settle down yet."  
  
"How about you George? What's your girlfriend's name and is she happy you've flown to America to marry a stranger?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend. I'd hate to think how I would of explained this to her if I did have one."  
  
Cecily shook her head. "I don't believe it. Two of you walking around England and neither have been snatched up." Cecily stood silent for a minute after she realized she said that out loud.  
  
"You think I'm a pretty good catch huh? Must be my animal magnetism. It drives the girls wild" he said grinning.  
  
Cecily put her hands to head and shook it again while she groaned. "Let's get going. We have to run some errands. Since my Uncle said I'm not allowed to go ANYWHERE without you, I don't want you complaining about anywhere we go either."  
  
"No complaints. Professor Dumbledore trusts me with protecting you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to carry that through." George was shaking his head after saying that.  
  
"What?" Cecily asked.  
  
"I just don't get why Dumbledore trusted me with this. At school Fred and I were the king pranksters and jokesters. Hell, that's why we're opening a joke store. I just don't understand why your Uncle picked me."  
  
Cecily put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "George, I'm sure my Uncle saw bravery and confidence in you to entrust you with this task."  
  
George felt better then. "Thanks Cecily." 


	7. Errands and Heartache

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 6 - ERRANDS AND HEARTACHE  
  
The first place Cecily made George go was the hair salon. George had to wait an hour and a half while Cecily got her hair done.  
  
"I just want it to look nice for the viewings and funerals" she said.  
  
"What am I going to do while you're getting this done?" he asked.  
  
"Read magazines? I don't care" she replied.  
  
George sat down in the waiting area. He glanced through the magazines on the table. He saw titles such as "A New You" "Modern Hairstyles" "Celebrity Hairstyles that can work for You". George groaned and mumbled to himself, "Oh yeah I'm sure these will make the time FLY by." He picked up the one on top of the pile and started leafing through.  
  
Cecily walked up to the front desk and paid the stylist. She looked at the waiting area and there was George fast asleep in his chair.  
  
She walked over and shook his shoulder to try and wake him. His eyes popped open suddenly and again he said, "Where am I?"  
  
Cecily said, "I'm done getting my haircut. Let's go sleepy."  
  
George started walking behind her and was still waking up. Once they reached her car he was sitting in the passenger seat staring at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"You look different."  
  
"I just got my hair done Weasley! Man are you thick when you just wake up." She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I know that Cecily! I'm not a complete idiot. I was going to add that you look very pretty."  
  
Cecily blushed and said quietly, "Thank you."  
  
The next stop was the mall. Cecily had to buy outfits for her family to be buried in. Her Uncle had forbid her from going to their house at all. It was one of the rules for her being allowed to stay behind without him.  
  
George followed her and held the things she handed him.  
  
When they reached the young men's department Cecily suddenly walked in between a rack of clothing.  
  
"Cecily what's wrong?" George asked.  
  
He could hear her sobbing but she wasn't answering him.  
  
"Cecily, talk to me. I know this has to be hard for you, but I'm here for you. I'm going to help you get through this," he said to her as he pushed the clothes aside so he could look at her.  
  
"George I can't do this. I just can't. They're all gone. Mom, Dad and PJ are all gone. PJ was only 15 George! Why did this have to happen? I just don't understand how someone can be so cruel." She slowly climbed out from the clothing rack.  
  
George sat the clothing he was holding on the rack and pulled Cecily into his arms. He slowly rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back. Cecily's arms went around George's waist and she leaned into his chest. It felt nice to be held by him. It actually felt like she did have someone to help her get through the next few days. She was now pretty thankful to her Uncle for sending George Weasley her way.  
  
George was a big help to her over the next few days. The viewings and funerals were mentally and physically exhausting for Cecily. She didn't know what she would of done if it weren't for George. He introduced himself as her fiancée to all of her family and friends. Cecily was too out of it to argue or explain anything so she went with it.  
  
The day of the funerals George did everything he possibly could for Cecily. He held her hand and held her as much as he could. He even tried to cook for her after they had gotten home. It was the first time that day that Cecily had tried to smile. They ended up ordering a pizza. 


	8. Fight and Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to the reviewers!!!! I really appreciate it!  
  
CHAPTER 8 - Fight and Unexpected Visitor  
  
The next morning Cecily drug herself out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. As she was passing through the living room she stopped to look at George while he slept. He was such a big help to her the day before at the funerals. He kept asking her if she was okay and if he could get her anything. At first she thought it would get annoying with him repeatedly asking, but it was actually nice because it showed that he cared. It was at that moment, standing there watching him sleep and thinking about all that he did for her the day before that she decided she'd do something nice for him. She was going to make him a big breakfast. The only thing she needed were all the foods that go into a big breakfast. She took a quick shower and got dressed. George was still sleeping when she was ready to head to the local market. She figured she'd go and get back before he even woke up. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.  
  
Ten minutes after she was gone George woke up. He tiptoed into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Cecily. When he came back out he was wondering what he should do until she woke up. He didn't want to turn the tv on. He sat on the sofa bed for a few minutes. He got bored. He decided to peek in at Cecily. He tiptoed into her bedroom and saw that her bed was a mess, but there was no Cecily in it. He instantly panicked. "Where is she!" he yelled. He ran around the apartment saying her name but there was no Cecily to be found. He began to panic more. Had Voldemort gotten her while he was asleep? She wouldn't have gone anywhere without him because she knew it was against the rules. What should he do? What should he do? He kept repeating the question over and over in his head. Then he thought Professor Dumbledore would kill him and then his father would kill him. Neither of them worried him as much as his mother though. Where in the hell is Cecily! He sat down on her bed and started to tear up. If anything happened to her he didn't know what he would do. Not because of Dumbledore or his parents but because he had started to care more for her than what he should. He buried his face in his hands and that's when he heard the front door.  
  
He ran to the door and whipped it open and startled Cecily.  
  
"George!! You scared me!" she yelled.  
  
"Not as badly as you scared me!" he yelled back.  
  
Cecily walked past him and put her bags on the kitchen table. George shut the door. He went over to her and turned her around. He had a tight grip on her arms. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know if something had happened to you."  
  
She tried to pry his fingers off her arms, but he wasn't moving. "George you're hurting me."  
  
"Oh and what do you think I was going through here not knowing where you were Cecily." He let go of her arms and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"I went to the market George. I wanted to get some things." She started to put the things away.  
  
George made her stop and look at him. "Why didn't you wake me up and I would have gone with you."  
  
"George what is wrong with you! I only went to the market. I was fine." She turned to go back to putting the groceries away and he stopped her and gripped her arms again.  
  
"Cecily you know that I'm here to protect you. How can I protect you if you're just going to take off whenever you feel like it? He's out there. You-know-who. We don't know if he knows about you. If he does, he'll kill you Cecily. He'll kill you."  
  
She looked at George and saw the tears in his eyes. He was scared. She pulled his hands off her arms cause he squeezing a little too tightly again. She held his hands in hers and squeezed them. "George I'm sorry I worried you. Do you want to know why I went to the market?"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you and make a big breakfast for you. You were so good to me yesterday and really took care of me. I wanted to do something nice for you so I thought I'd make you breakfast. I just didn't have any breakfast food to make. I figured I'd run to the market and back before you got up."  
  
It was George's turn to squeeze her hands. "Cecily I appreciate what you wanted to do, however, you are not taking this threat serious enough."  
  
She let go of his hands. "What threat? This Volvo guy? You know what George he can go screw himself. If he wants me, he's gonna have to come and get me."  
  
George had his hands to the sides of his head and was shaking it. "Cecily why won't you take this seriously? If Vol.you-know-who finds out that you exist, he's going to have you killed. He doesn't care about you. All he cares about is hurting Professor Dumbledore. If he finds out about you he'll know that killing you will do just that. He won't hesitate to do it. Your life is in danger Cecily. You need to understand that! If anything happens to you..."  
  
"What George? If anything happens to me..what?" She was looking in his tear filled eyes.  
  
"I'll end up being the biggest joke ever. All the doubts my parents ever had about me will be true. I'll be a big failure."  
  
She had to turn away. "Oh, so that's all this is to you.a job." Her own eyes filled with tears now. "If I die, all you care about is being a failure. No thoughts about me actually being dead huh?"  
  
George grabbed her arm and spun her around. "If you believe that Cecily then you are a fool."  
  
He went to his suitcase. Changed his clothes right in the living room not caring if Cecily watched him and then headed for the front door.  
  
"Where are you going George?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going for a walk to cool off" he stated.  
  
"What about not leaving me alone?"  
  
"Well you obviously don't care about it, so why should I?" And with that he walked out the door.  
  
He was only gone for about ten minutes before he felt guilty about leaving her alone and went back to the apartment.  
  
When he got back he found Cecily in the living room crying. She wasn't alone. Ginny was sitting next to her.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long delay in posting. Trying to get better at that. = 


	9. Hello Ginny

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 9 - Hello Ginny  
  
George said, "Ginny! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny looked at her brother and scowled. "George you've really upset Cecily!"  
  
"But Gin." George didn't get to finish before his sister interrupted.  
  
"George, I don't want to hear your excuses. Cecily was in a terrible state when I popped in. Well, I did scare her at first because she didn't know who I was but then I told her I was your sister. Why did you run out on her after your fight?"  
  
"Did she tell you WHY we fought?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she went out to get some things at the market and when she got back you jumped all over her!"  
  
George looked at Cecily who was wiping her eyes and then back at his sister who's cheeks were now red.  
  
"Why are you even here Ginny?" he asked  
  
"Mum and Dad were worried about you. They haven't heard from you so they sent me to check up on you."  
  
"YOU?? What did they tell you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Actually.everything. They told me about Cecily and what happened to her family and what Professor Dumbledore asked you to do."  
  
"I thought no one else was supposed to know." George said as he sat down beside Ginny on the couch.  
  
"Well everyone was getting worried when they hadn't heard from you. Professor Dumbledore is really worried about Cecily. He can't contact her because if he would then you-know-who would know she exists. They figured by sending me, no one would notice. You know, no one notices anything that I do."  
  
George put his arm around Ginny. "You know that's not true Gin. Mum and Dad wouldn't have sent you if they didn't think they could rely on you."  
  
Ginny smiled and put her head on George's shoulder.  
  
George picked up one of Cecily's hands and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Cecily. I just don't think you understand the importance here. And when I say importance, I don't mean 'my job'..I mean YOU. I.I just don't think I could..I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Ginny noticed how George was looking at Cecily. He must really like this girl she thought to herself.  
  
Cecily looked at George and said, "I'm sorry too George. I promise to be more careful from now on."  
  
"That's all I ask" he said.  
  
Cecily stood up and said, "So how do you two like your eggs?"  
  
After breakfast was over and George had finished doing the dishes, which Ginny was still trying to get over, the three of them were back on the couch again and started to watch television.  
  
"So Cecily, how much longer do you think you'll need before you can leave?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I have a lawyer handling my parent's estate. I have some papers to sign, but basically they will take care of everything. I told them I was getting married and moving out of the country. They said all I have to do is give them an address to forward anything to. I wasn't sure what to do about that and wanted to ask Uncle Albus but I didn't know how to contact him. I figured I'd ask after we go to England and then just call the lawyer up with whatever Uncle Albus decides. I quit my job the day after Uncle Albus visited me and told me this whole plan. I guess after my appointment at the lawyer's tomorrow I can leave," Cecily said  
  
Ginny looked at George and nudged him with her elbow. "So when are you going to marry this little lady?"  
  
George said, "Whenever she LETS me. Maybe you can convince her I'm ok to marry."  
  
"Well I don't know about you being a good guy to marry but.." Ginny started.  
  
"Hey!" George yelled.  
  
"Cecily, don't you want to marry my brother?" Ginny asked as she got an evil thought in her head.  
  
"Well I guess I don't have a choice" Cecily said.  
  
"Isn't he a nice guy?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes he's very nice" Cecily said.  
  
"Isn't he helpful? I mean our Mum NEVER got him to do the dishes."  
  
"Yes, he does anything I ask him to."  
  
"You said earlier how supportive he's been, right?" Ginny continued.  
  
Cecily looked at George and smiled and then looked down at her hands. "Yes, he's been very supportive. He helped me a great deal with everything that's been going on."  
  
Ginny went in for her kill. "Isn't he a handsome devil?" She clamped a hand over George's open mouth at her last question.  
  
Cecily didn't even think before answering, "Yes, he's very handsome." Then Cecily looked up quickly. First she looked at Ginny, then at George. "You tricked me!" she said to Ginny.  
  
Ginny just smiled before saying, "See, no reason not to marry my nice, helpful, supportive and handsome brother."  
  
George was looking at Cecily still in awe at the thought of her thinking that HE was handsome. Not only handsome, but she had said very handsome. George started grinning brightly.  
  
Cecily shook her head. "See, now you've done it. He'll be feasting on that for the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh no my dear, I'll be feasting on that for a loooong time." George said. 


	10. Some revelations

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 10 - Some revelations  
  
The following day Ginny offered to accompany Cecily on her errands so George didn't have to. George was at first disappointed because he thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Cecily, but thought it would be a chance for Ginny and Cecily to get to know each other.  
  
First the girls headed to the local mall to do some shopping. Ginny wanted to buy some more muggle clothing.  
  
"So Ginny, tell me about yourself" Cecily said.  
  
"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm currently not working and before Mum and Dad asked me to come check on you and George I was just looking for a job" said Ginny.  
  
Ginny continued to look through the rack of blouses and then said, "So you really like George, don't you?" She stopped and looked at Cecily with a big grin on her face.  
  
Cecily said, "You and George have the same grin. Does the whole family have it?"  
  
"Most of us. You didn't answer the question." Ginny said still grinning.  
  
Cecily pulled out one of the blouses from the rack and said, "This one's pretty."  
  
Ginny looked at the blouse and nodded, "Yes it is really pretty. Now how bad have you got it for George that you're trying to change the subject?"  
  
Cecily put the blouse back on the rack and then turned to Ginny. "Am I THAT obvious?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "No, I just know what it's like to have a crush on someone."  
  
Cecily started to shake her head. "This isn't a crush Ginny. I REALLY care about George. Do you think we could continue this over lunch?"  
  
Ginny said, "Sure."  
  
They went to the food court at the mall and found a table after buying their food.  
  
"Ginny, I'm really glad you're here. Don't get me wrong. George has been wonderful, but I haven't had anyone to talk about George to. I don't really have any friends. I've lost touch with the ones I had in high school. It's nice to have a female around to talk to, you know."  
  
Ginny reached across the table and squeezed Cecily's hand. "I know exactly what you mean Cecily. I grew up with six brothers and there are just some things I couldn't talk to Mum about. I had some problems at school my first year and then it was hard for me to make friends. Hermione, you'll meet her. She's been great. She's my best friend. If it wasn't for her, I think I'd have gone crazy by now."  
  
"Hermione.isn't that your brother Ron's girlfriend? There are so many Weasleys I can't always keep all of you straight!" Cecily said.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Yeah, she is Ron's girlfriend. I know you two will get along great once you meet."  
  
Cecily frowned and nodded at the same time. Ginny noticed this and it puzzled her.  
  
"Why the frown Cecily?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well that's part of what I was leading to talking about George. I'm going to go over to England to your house, meet your family and then Uncle Albus is putting me into hiding and away from everyone. I'm..I'm just.." She broke off and put her face into her hands.  
  
"What Cecily? What is it?"  
  
Cecily looked back up at Ginny and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid of losing George."  
  
"How would you lose him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"When Uncle Albus puts me into hiding. I'm not going to be allowed to have contact with ANYONE and that includes George." Cecily started to cry. "Ginny, I'm already attached to him and I have to go into hiding. Who knows how long I'll have to be hidden. I feel like I'm being cheated out of any chance I'll ever have with George for a relationship."  
  
Ginny was very quiet. Cecily looked at her and she could tell Ginny had drifted away from the conversation.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny realized where she was once again and looked at Cecily with her own tear filled eyes.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Cecily asked.  
  
"I know what that's like. There was someone I wanted to be with, but we couldn't do it."  
  
"Why not Ginny?"  
  
"It's a long story that I really don't feel like getting into. All I can tell you Cecily is two things. One - Make the very most of the time you have with George now. Don't have any regrets. Get what you can now and enjoy it. You'll at least have those memories when you go into hiding. Two - When you do go into hiding. All you can do is one day at a time. Hopefully it won't be long until you-know-who is defeated and then if you and George want to be together, you can." Ginny grabbed a napkin and started to wipe her eyes.  
  
Cecily reached across and squeezed Ginny's hand. "Ginny, thank you. That's good advice. If you EVER need someone to talk to or someone to just listen, please don't hesitate to come to me."  
  
"Thank you Cecily. You know George would be pretty lucky to have you."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." 


	11. Mrs George Weasley

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 11 - Mrs. George Weasley  
  
Cecily and Ginny went to the lawyer's office so Cecily could sign the papers she needed to. Once that was done, they returned to Cecily's apartment.  
  
They found George sitting in the living room watching television.  
  
"You are really becoming a couch potato George" Cecily said.  
  
George looked up at her and said, "A what?"  
  
"Never mind that, when you are gonna marry me?" Cecily asked.  
  
Ginny sat down beside George on the couch. "Yeah George, you have this beautiful and wonderful girl that wants to marry you and you're sitting here watching this television."  
  
George started to grin. "I know she can't resist me."  
  
"Oh no." Cecily said shaking her head.  
  
"Whenever you're ready to take a walk down the aisle Cecily, so am I."  
  
"Well let's go. I actually called and made the appointment two days ago" Cecily said.  
  
"You never said anything" George said.  
  
"I know, I know. With the fight and Ginny showing up I forgot about it."  
  
Ginny looked at Cecily with a 'yeah sure you forgot' look. Cecily said, "Don't you say anything!"  
  
George looked from his sister to Cecily and said, "About what?"  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Oh nothing. Your bride and I had a good talk today. She's a great girl George."  
  
George smiled and said, "I know she is."  
  
An hour later Ginny watched George and Cecily became man and wife. When the judge got to the part 'You may now kiss the bride' George just stood there. He had forgotten about this part. He'd been wanting to kiss Cecily for days and now his opportunity was in front of him but he was afraid he'd over-do it.  
  
Ginny said, "Hellooooo George. Kiss your bride you fool!"  
  
George started to lean down and he saw Cecily close her eyes. He placed his lips gently on hers and then quickly pulled back. Cecily's eyes flew open and she took a step back.  
  
Cecily couldn't wait for George to kiss her and then he had quickly pulled back. She thought to herself, 'I guess he doesn't like me that way. Well I guess it won't be so hard leaving him after all.' She looked at George and then thought, 'Yeah right.'  
  
Cecily turned to Ginny and said, "Hey Ginny, catch!" and threw her bouquet at Ginny.  
  
Ginny was surprised and said as they started to leave, "Well I don't think I'll be needing this anytime soon."  
  
"You never know Ginny. If someone had told me a month ago I was getting married I'd have told them they needed a straight jacket" Cecily said.  
  
As Cecily was walking out Ginny turned to see where George was. He was saying thank you to the judge and shaking his hand. Ginny waited for him and when he came up to her she made him stop.  
  
"What is it Gin?" he asked.  
  
"What was with that so-called kiss?" she asked him.  
  
George's cheeks started to turn red and he said, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips and said, "George Weasley you certainly do know what I mean!"  
  
George looked towards the door and saw that Cecily had already went outside. "Ok Ginny you need to swear you won't say anything" he whispered.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"About what I'm about to tell you!" he said quickly.  
  
"Ok, ok George. Spill it already." Ginny was anxious to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Well, I..well." he was muttering.  
  
"George if you're going to tell me you like Cecily I already know." Ginny was smiling.  
  
"How do you know? Do you think she knows?" he asked.  
  
"She won't now with that crappy kiss you gave her."  
  
George ran his hand through his hair. "I was afraid that I'd take advantage of the situation Ginny. I was afraid I'd over-do it."  
  
Ginny laughed. "George you couldn't have over-done it."  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Are you two ever coming outside?" Ginny and George both turned their heads to see Cecily standing by the door.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" George asked anxiously.  
  
"I just walked through the door George, what's wrong with you?" Cecily asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. We're coming." He grabbed Ginny's arm and they went out to the car. 


	12. Discovered

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 12 - Discovered  
  
The next day George, Cecily and Ginny flew to England. Cecily left America with two suitcases. Her apartment was furnished, so she didn't have to worry about the furniture since it wasn't hers. She took all her favorite clothes with her and gave the rest to the Salvation Army. Also in her suitcases were some family pictures and a few other personal things. She left everything else behind. She didn't know if she'd ever come back to America. She really had no reason to. Her Uncle Albus was the only family she had left.  
  
As the trio was in flight, there were two people nosing around Cecily's apartment.  
  
"Are you sure our source was correct?" The taller one said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. This is where she lives." The shorter one replied.  
  
They walked around the outside of the building and saw a bunch of trash bags.  
  
The shorter one looked at the taller one and said, "Shall we?" The taller one shrugged and ripped open a bag. They found papers that said 'Cecily Jones' and knew they had indeed found the right apartment. Now all they needed to find was the actual Cecily Jones. They kept searching through the bags and they didn't find anything. They decided to try the apartment. They went up to Cecily's door and knocked. No answer. They knocked again, this time louder. They continued to do so until they were actually beating on the door. At this point the door to the apartment across the hall opened.  
  
"What is all the racket out here!" exclaimed an older woman.  
  
She looked at the pair standing at Cecily's door and cringed. They were covered in dirt and they were both scowling.  
  
The taller one approached her and said, "Do you know the girl who lives in this apartment?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Where is she?" demanded the shorter one.  
  
"She left" is all the woman offered.  
  
The pair's frustrations were getting the better of them. The taller one approached the woman and forcibly grabbed her arms.  
  
"You're hurting me!" she yelled.  
  
"Tell us where the girl is and we'll leave you alone" he said.  
  
"She left. She moved" the woman croaked out.  
  
"Moved! Where to?" asked the shorter one.  
  
"England. She left with her husband today to go to England." The taller man left go of her and she rubbed her arms and tried to go back into her apartment.  
  
"England?" the shorter one said looking at the taller one.  
  
"Dumbeldore. He's probably planning on putting her in hiding. We have to get to her before he does" the taller one said. He turned back to the old woman. "When did they leave?" he asked her.  
  
"Just this morning. Cecily, her husband and his sister all left this morning. Cecily came over and said goodbye to me."  
  
"Her husband and his sister? What is her husband's name?" the shorter one asked.  
  
"George" said the old woman. "George Weasley."  
  
The pair looked at each other and started to leave. They had only taken a few steps before turning around and saying to the old woman. "Don't bother calling the authorities. We'll be gone before you can say Quidditch."  
  
The old woman started to shut the door and then went back to the hallway and said "Quid.what?" but the two men were gone. It was like they had vanished.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was trying to describe the two men to the police officer who came to take her statement.  
  
"The tall one was very mean. He grabbed me and squeezed my arms!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Can you just give us a physical description of the two men ma'am?" the officer asked.  
  
"Well the short one had dark hair. He was fat too, had a pudgy face" she said.  
  
"Did they call each other by any names?"  
  
The old woman was still rubbing her arms. "No they never said any type of names to each other."  
  
"Now it was the taller man who grabbed you correct?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes, he was horrible. He had a big scar on his cheek. He had the devil in his eyes! I'm telling you the devil!" she cried.  
  
"Can you describe him for me please?"  
  
The woman's face started to pale as she remembered the menacing man. "His eyes were piercing. They were gray. His hair was blonde. It was actually almost white." 


	13. Plans

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 13 - Plans  
  
In a cave the tall and short men approached their master.  
  
"Have you found the girl?" The master asked in a hoarse-like hissing voice.  
  
"Not yet sir but we know where she's headed." The taller one said.  
  
"Where?" the master asked.  
  
The shorter one spoke quickly and with fear in his voice. "The Weasley place. She married George Weasley."  
  
"So, Dumbledore thought he could fool us by having her marry a Weasley." The hissing voice was making the hairs on the shorter one's neck stand up.  
  
"Well Malfoy," the master said looking at the taller one "that was a good idea to put a spy in the lawyers office of Dumbledore's nephew. We discovered the existence of the girl and now all we have to do is kill her. You won't disappoint me, will you Malfoy?"  
  
The man looked at his master and said, "Have I ever sir?"  
  
The master smiled and said, "That's exactly why I gave you this task."  
  
Malfoy turned and said, "Let's go Crabbe."  
  
The shorter one hurriedly followed the taller one.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Ginny walked into the burrow and found her parents sitting at the kitchen table talking.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and ran to hug her daughter.  
  
After Mr. Weasley hugged her Ginny said, "I brought a surprise back for you two."  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.  
  
"Ta-Da!" Ginny yelled as George walked through the door.  
  
Arthur Weasley grabbed his son in a big hug. He pulled back and looked at George. "It's good to see you George!" he said.  
  
"It's good to see you too Dad." George turned to his mother and pulled her into a big hug. "I missed you Mum!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and said, "I missed you too George." Just then they heard someone behind all of them cough. It was Cecily.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to her and said, "You must be Cecily. It's wonderful to meet you dear." She grabbed Cecily and gave her a hug. Cecily wrapped her arms around the woman and didn't want to let go. She missed her own mother's hugs.  
  
Once they each let go, Mr. Weasley hugged Cecily. "We've heard great things about you from your Uncle."  
  
"When can I see him?" Cecily asked.  
  
"I'll go to him right now. I'm sure he'll be here soon Cecily." Arthur said goodbye to his family and apparated.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made them all sit down at the table. "Any problems?" she asked.  
  
"None." They all three said at the same time.  
  
"Wonderful. Hopefully we can get Cecily to her Uncle and everything can go back to normal. I'm going to go up to Ginny's room and make up the extra bed in case you have to spend the night Cecily." Mrs. Weasley got up and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Cecily said, "Back to normal? Ha! My normal life is over."  
  
George looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to go help Mum" Ginny said and left the room.  
  
Cecily turned to George and said, "I can't have a normal life now George. What kind of normal life is hiding out from the world?"  
  
"I don't think it will be that bad. I'll visit you a lot Cecily." George said smiling.  
  
Cecily put her head down and then looked back at George. "You can't," she said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" George thought that he'd be able to visit her wherever Professor Dumbledore sent her. He figured she'd be at Hogwarts with her Uncle.  
  
"I won't be able to see you George. I can't have contact with anyone. Uncle Albus already told me that." She reached out and took George's hand in hers and squeezed it.  
  
George spoke in a whispered voice. "I won't.you mean.I won't be able to see you anymore after Professor Dumbledore comes to get you?"  
  
"No" she said quietly.  
  
"Cecily.I.I thought that I'd still be able to visit you and see you." His voice was almost inaudible.  
  
Cecily let go of his hand and walked outside. George ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. "George, I don't want." she stopped whatever she was going to say.  
  
George pulled back and put his finger under her chin to lift her face until she was looking into his eyes. "Cecily I don't want to lose you."  
  
Cecily let out a cry and buried her face in his chest. She started to sob and George squeezed her tightly.  
  
She looked up at George and said, "I don't want to lose you either George."  
  
George put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. He slowly closed the space between their faces until his lips were hovering above hers. The feeling of his breathe on her lips was starting to drive her mad. She took the final step and placed her lips on his. It was soft and gentle, unlike anything she had ever felt. He felt jolts of electricity shoot through his system. He put his hand at the back of her head to pull her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his other hand on her back. He couldn't seem to pull her close enough to him. She couldn't breathe anymore and she pulled back from the kiss. His lips felt naked without hers. "George" is all she said. "Cecily I've wanted to do that for days" he said. "I've wanted you to do that for days" she said. He pulled her tightly against him and said, "We'll figure something out Cecily, I can't lose you now." Cecily didn't say anything, as she feared that there was nothing they could do about the situation.  
  
Later that night Mr. Weasley informed George and Cecily that Professor Dumbledore would be coming for her in one week.  
  
After Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Cecily had gone to bed George and Mr. Weasley sat in the living room.  
  
"What did you want to talk about George?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Cecily" George stated.  
  
Mr. Weasley was wringing his hands. "You're in love with her aren't you son?"  
  
George looked at his father and said, 'How did you know?"  
  
"Your eyes. I can tell when you look at her. It's the same way I look at your mother."  
  
George put his face into his hands and was shaking his head. "I didn't plan it Dad. She's amazing though. I don't think I can live without her."  
  
Mr. Weasley moved next to George and put his arm around him. "George you have to let her go. She won't be safe here."  
  
George pleaded, "I can protect her Dad, we all can. She'll be safe here. No one knows about her anyway."  
  
"We don't know that for a fact George. They could know she exists. Her life is the most important thing and to guard her life, she has to go into hiding. We all have to accept that. You especially have to accept that and let her go."  
  
George shrugged off his father's arm and stood up. "I can't Dad, I'm sorry." George left and went up to his room.  
  
Mr. Weasley sat on the couch for a while and then Mrs. Weasley appeared at his side.  
  
"What's wrong Arthur?" she asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed and said, "He's in love with her Molly."  
  
Her hands went to her mouth and she whispered, "No!"  
  
"Couldn't you see how they were looking at each other earlier? They're in love." He fell back against the couch. "I don't know what George will do. He doesn't want to let her go."  
  
"He has to Arthur. She has to be kept safe."  
  
He looked at his wife and took her hand in his. "I know that Molly, but when you're in love with someone the last thing you want is to be separated from them."  
  
She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Those poor children, they'll be heartbroken." 


	14. Weasley's passions and heartbreaks

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Ok, I updated lots of chapters tonight. This one here is very long.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 14 - Weasley's passions and heartbreaks  
  
The next day Cecily met Fred, Ron and Hermione. Mr. Weasley told them the whole story of why George had really went to America and about Cecily.  
  
"I knew something was going on," Ron said.  
  
Hermione elbowed him.  
  
Later that day George and Cecily took a walk outside the burrow through the trees. They found a secluded spot and then they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They had fallen to the ground in their excitement and George rolled right onto a rock.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled  
  
Cecily grabbed the offensive rock and gave it a toss. She was lying on his chest and looking into his eyes. "I love you George."  
  
He pulled her head to his and kissed her gently. "I love you too Cecily."  
  
They lay in each other's arms for a while not saying anything. They were both content just to be with the other.  
  
They started kissing again and as their passion became more consuming Cecily pulled away. "George, not here" she said.  
  
George was startled that she could control herself as he was learning he had no control when she was around.  
  
"We can't do it in the house Cecily, someone will hear us." He was rubbing her back and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse.  
  
Cecily was running her hands over his chest and wondering if they could just give in to their passion on the grass right there.  
  
"George, our first time on the grass?" she asked.  
  
"Stand up" he said.  
  
She stood up and he did too. He pulled out his wand and conjured up a tent. "If anyone walks by, they won't even see it."  
  
He took her hand in his and led her into the tent. She really didn't think a tent would be much better.  
  
Once she entered she was amazed. There was a huge bed surrounded by lit candles that floated in the air. There were rose petals on the bed.  
  
"Oh George, it's beautiful!" George looked at her and smiled. "Not nearly as beautiful as you Cecily." He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her to him. It felt as if his lips were caressing hers.  
  
That afternoon they gave into their passion for each other in the magical tent. After supper that night they returned to their tent and gave into their passion a few more times.  
  
That night Cecily stayed in George's room with him. Fred stayed in Ginny's room.  
  
The next day George went with Fred to the joke shop. George was so proud of Fred when he had seen what a great job Fred had done with the shop. Fred told George that Ron and Hermione had been a big help and they decided to do something to show their gratitude to the young couple.  
  
While George was at the shop, Cecily and Ginny were at the burrow helping Mrs. Weasley around the house.  
  
It was early afternoon when they heard a knock at the door. Ginny went to answer it.  
  
She opened the door and her hands flew to her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat. Well, she wasn't sure if it was her breath or her heart. The man she had dreamed of every night was standing before her. The man she had pined for over the past few years was standing before her. The man she could never be with was standing before her.  
  
"Ginny.you.you look beautiful," he said.  
  
She turned and yelled, "Mum!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked from Ginny to her mother and said, "Is Cecily here?"  
  
"How do you know about her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If she's here, we need to get her out of here NOW. They know about her, they're coming for her tonight."  
  
Cecily walked out to the kitchen to see whom Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were talking to. Well, he's really cute she thought to herself.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked  
  
He was looking at Cecily. "Are you Cecily?" he asked.  
  
Cecily smiled and said, "Yes."  
  
He put his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Cecily quickly looked at Ginny. This was the man Ginny had told her about yesterday. This was the man she wanted to be with but said that she couldn't. "Draco, how do you know all of this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Draco walked into the house and they all sat down at the kitchen table. "My father is how I know. He went to America to find her and kill her for Voldemort. I heard him talking about it with Crabbe this morning." He looked at Ginny and then looked back at Mrs. Weasley. "It's not common knowledge ma'am, but I'm a spy."  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open.  
  
"I went to Professor Dumbeldore and told him that my father was trying to make me become a Death Eater and I didn't want to. I told him I didn't know how I could get away from my father."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny again. Ginny had tears running down her face. "Draco.." She stopped when he took her hand in his.  
  
Molly Weasley noticed Draco take Ginny's hand. She didn't say a word. She knew her daughter had been in love with Draco and she was heartbroken when he told her they could never be together because of his father.  
  
Draco looked at Mrs. Weasley and continued. "Professor Dumbledore asked me if I thought I could be a spy. He said I could report anything my father does back to him and it would be a great help in defeating Voldemort."  
  
"That's very brave of you Draco" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"It's not been easy," he said and then looking at Ginny he continued, "I've had to give up things I've loved."  
  
Ginny let go of his hand and went out the door.  
  
Draco's head dropped to the table.  
  
"She's been heartbroken Draco" Mrs. Weasley said as she ran her hand over his head.  
  
He looked back up and said, "She's not the only one."  
  
Cecily stood up and intended on going to find Ginny. Draco stood up right after Cecily did.  
  
"Cecily you have to come with me now. I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore and then we'll take you to the hiding place."  
  
"I have to say goodbye to George," she said.  
  
Draco looked at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sorry dear, you won't be able to. You must go with Draco now."  
  
"I have to see George first!" Cecily cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Cecily but we must leave at once" Draco said firmly.  
  
Cecily knew it was true. "Let me write him a note first.please?"  
  
"Make it quick" Draco said and he walked outside.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave Cecily some parchment and a quill. Cecily started writing her letter.  
  
Outside Draco found Ginny sitting on a small bench. He slowly approached her.  
  
"I know you're there Draco," she said surprising him.  
  
He sat down next to her. He took her hand in his and said, "I've missed you so much Ginny."  
  
She turned to him and looked in his eyes. She saw her own love and pain reflected in his eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head by his neck. Draco wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her to him.  
  
"Draco.I"  
  
He cut her off. "Ginny please don't. Let's just enjoy these few minutes."  
  
Ginny pulled back. "Minutes?" she asked.  
  
"I have to take Cecily to Dumbledore. I have to get her out of here so my father and his fellow Death Eaters don't find her."  
  
"Draco how long must we go through this?"  
  
"I don't know Ginny. I can't take much more."  
  
Ginny leaned back against him and decided to enjoy her few minutes with him.  
  
"I have to go back in and get her Ginny." Draco pulled back and looked into Ginny's eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. As the gentleness of the kiss was beginning to deepen she pulled back.  
  
He held onto her chin and said, "Ginny, no matter what I will always.always love you and only you." He kissed her quickly and then headed back towards the house.  
  
Ginny sat and wrapped her arms around herself trying to hold onto the feeling of Draco's arms around hers. After a few minutes she decided she was going to go to him and ask him to take her with him.  
  
She ran back to the house and found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table holding an envelope that said 'George' on it.  
  
"Where are they?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They're gone Ginny. Draco and Cecily are gone. How am I going to tell George? He's going to be so heartbroken." Mrs. Weasley started to cry.  
  
Ginny sat down next to her mother and put an arm around her. "Well maybe George and I can start a heartbroken Weasley club." Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into a hug and Ginny started to cry.  
  
A few minutes later George came rushing through the door with flowers in his hand and a big smile on his face. He asked, "Where is my beautiful wife?"  
  
Ginny stood up and looked at him and said, "She's gone George. Voldemort found out about her and she had to be put into hiding immediately. I'm sorry George, but she's gone."  
  
George's eyes were wide with shock. "Gone?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"She can't be gone. She was just here this morning. What do you mean gone! She's my wife. She can't just leave me!!" His eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
  
"She didn't have a choice George" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
George stood there and his hands started to shake. Ginny pulled out a chair and made him sit down. He looked at his mother and then back at Ginny. His eyes were pleading. "Ginny, do you think I'll ever see her again?"  
  
"Oh George, I don't know. I hope so." Ginny turned away so that George couldn't see her tears.  
  
"I hope so too" he said quietly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley then remembered the letter. "George!" She yelled making both him and Ginny jump.  
  
"What is it Mum?" he asked.  
  
"Cecily left this for you. She wrote it quickly before she left." Mrs. Weasley handed him the envelope.  
  
George didn't say anything. He slowly stood up and then went up to his and Fred's room to read Cecily's letter.  
  
He slowly opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out. He unfolded it and his eyes slowly followed the words.  
  
My Dearest George,  
  
I want you to know that my life didn't begin until the day I met you.  
  
I hope this will be over soon and we can be together.  
  
You will always be in my heart and my soul will be restless until it is with its mate again.  
  
I will always love you George.  
  
Yours forever, Cecily  
  
Tears began to run down George's cheeks and he fell onto his bed crying. Ginny came into his room and sat down beside him. He crawled over to her and she held onto him. After a short while he sat up and said, "I don't think I can live without her Gin."  
  
"One day at a time George, that's all you can do. I do believe though that those who are meant to be together will always find their way back to each other."  
  
"Do you really Ginny?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She looked at him and said, "I have to. It's what keeps me going." 


	15. Where did all the death eaters go?

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 15 - Where did all the death eaters go?  
  
That night at the Burrow the Weasley family and Hermione waited for the death eaters to come, but they never showed up.  
  
"Who would have tipped them off that she wasn't here anymore Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.  
  
"No clue Molly" he answered.  
  
Percy, Bill and Charlie had returned to their own homes while George and Ginny went to their rooms, exhausted emotionally from their days.  
  
"Do you think Draco tipped them off?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Of course not!"  
  
"Who else knew she wasn't here anymore?" Fred added.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head. "I'm with Hermione. Draco would not have done it. He's working for our side."  
  
"Dad what do you think?" Ron asked.  
  
Arthur Weasley was pacing in the kitchen. He seemed distracted, as if he wasn't even there. "Well we know Draco took Cecily to Hogwarts and to Professor Dumbledore. I have no idea how the death eaters found out she wasn't here. Maybe they changed their minds about coming here tonight. I'll have to get in touch with Draco and see if he can find out exactly what happened. Molly, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
There was a loud CRACK and Mr. Weasley was gone.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood up and said, "Well the rest of you can go to bed now. Hermione, you're welcome to stay if you want."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I'm just going to pop home. I have to go to work in the morning."  
  
Ron jumped up and said, "I'll escort you home to make sure everything's ok."  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "That's not necessary Ron."  
  
Ron smiled and said, "But I'd like to."  
  
"Ok" was all she said. Fred went up to his room and found George was wide-awake.  
  
"George you really should try and get some rest. You've had a..a long day."  
  
George turned to look at Fred. George's eyes were red and puffy. "I can't sleep Fred."  
  
"You should try George."  
  
"She's gone Fred."  
  
Fred lowered his head. He knew how much pain his twin was in. He felt it. "I know George and I'm so sorry. I really wish I could do something." He looked up at George and said, "But you did know this day was coming. You knew she had to go into hiding."  
  
George was slightly taken aback by the end of Fred's response. "I didn't know I'd fall in love with her though Fred." He rolled over and turned his back to Fred.  
  
Fred thought to himself, 'I should have kept my mouth shut, I was only trying to make it better for him.'  
  
MEANWHILE..At Hermione's flat  
  
Ron had gone into the flat first and checked all the rooms to make sure no one was there.  
  
Hermione stood just inside her front door waiting for him to return.  
  
"All clear" he said returning to her.  
  
She smiled and said, "Ron why do you insist on doing this?"  
  
He walked up to her and said, "I just want to ensure my best girl is safe."  
  
They had been friends for so many years and lovers for the past year. He had lots of endearing names for her. There was Mione, his girl, honey, sweetie, beautiful and his best girl. He told her loved her many times. He never talked or mentioned about moving their relationship further though and it worried her. She was completely in love with him, but she had started to doubt how in love with her he was. Worrying about her safety all the time though made her love him more.  
  
"Well guess I'll head back to the Burrow now" he said as he stepped to her doorway. He turned and gave her a soft kiss. "Night Mione."  
  
He was closing the door when he heard her say, "Don't go. Stay with me tonight."  
  
MEANWHILE.In a secluded section of Hogwarts School  
  
"Albus, who would have tipped them off? You don't think that Draco." Arthur Weasley didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"No Arthur, Draco can be trusted. He wouldn't have said anything to them. He will find out what happened though. I'm sure of it."  
  
Arthur looked skeptically at Albus. "You completely trust him?"  
  
"With my life if I had to Arthur." He said confidently.  
  
Arthur said, "That's good enough for me. Any other ideas?"  
  
Dumbledore looked nervous and then said, "Arthur, the only people who knew the death eaters were coming to your home were your family, Draco, me and the death eaters."  
  
Arthur lowered his head and then raised it looking at Dumbledore. "Our suspicions may be true then?"  
  
"It's looking that way isn't it Arthur?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I just never would have expected this of Percy" Arthur said quietly.  
  
"I know Arthur, I know."  
  
Arthur then said, "I guess I was trying to deny the truth. I didn't really believe it was Draco, you know because of Ginny." He sighed before continuing, "So many heartbroken children around us these days Albus."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "How is George?"  
  
"How is Cecily?" Arthur asked. Before Dumbledore could reply he said, "That's how George is." 


	16. Arguments

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 16 - Arguments  
  
The next day Cecily woke up with a smile on her face. She had just had the most amazing dream about George. She was in a little cottage waiting for him to come home from the joke shop. She was in the kitchen peeling some potatoes when the door burst open. "Where is my beautiful wife?!" was heard. Cecily ran to him and he greeted her with a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorite. She took the roses, smelled them and then leaned up to kiss her husband. She felt so happy, and then she woke up. The happy feeling lasted about one minute after she had woken up. There was no George, no cottage, no roses, no husband, no George. No George. As quickly as he entered her life, he had exited it. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit and she was going to let her Uncle know it today.  
  
This became her routine.  
  
She'd dream about George. She'd wake up and turn bitter. She'd tell her Uncle her frustrations. She'd tell her Uncle how upset she was. It got her nowhere. Her Uncle would just remind her that she could not see George as long as Voldemort was alive. She'd go through her day, usually reading and cry herself to sleep.  
  
A week later she continued with her routine. At breakfast with her Uncle she let him have it.  
  
"Uncle Albus, I want to see George."  
  
"Cecily, we've been over this too many times."  
  
"No we haven't, cause if we had, you'd let me see him. It's not fair. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him!"  
  
"Cecily."  
  
"I LOVE HIM Uncle Albus! I LOVE HIM!" she screeched  
  
Professor Dumbledore took her hands into his. "Cecily I know you love him and I know he loves you, but it would be too dangerous. They're probably watching him now and he may even be being followed. I cannot let them find you."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.At the Burrow  
  
It was close to dinnertime. Molly was in the kitchen fussing over her pots and pans. Fred and Ginny were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the living room. Hermione was sitting in a chair nearby reading a book.  
  
Molly stuck her head in the room and said, "Hermione can you run upstairs and get Ron and George please dear?"  
  
"Sure" she said. She put the book down and started up the stairs. She heard voices that were getting loud as she approached the door to George's bedroom. She stopped to listen.  
  
Ron was saying, "Just don't start another fight with Dad tonight ok George?"  
  
George looked at his brother and said, "You just don't understand Ron. I NEED to see her."  
  
Ron was shaking his head. "I do understand George. You just have to realize you can't see her. Not as long as Voldemort is running around, you can't. Don't you want her to be safe?"  
  
"Of course I want her to be safe Ron! She was doing fine when she was here."  
  
"I guess that's why Draco had to whisk her away then huh? Because she was safe here?" Ron said sharply.  
  
"That's not fair Ron."  
  
Ron looked at his brother and saw what he had seen each day since Cecily was gone. His brother's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
  
George looked at Ron and said, "Have you ever been in love Ron?"  
  
Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she listened.  
  
"You know I'm in love George." Ron said  
  
"Ron I know you and Hermione have some 'thing' going on. I'm talking about love, real love."  
  
"I know" is all Ron said.  
  
Hermione was awestruck. Ron hadn't defended their relationship. He hadn't said it wasn't just some 'thing'. Maybe Ron didn't really care about her as much as she though. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
George said to Ron, "Have you ever known someone that you want to spend every minute with, that you want to come home to every night, wake up to every morning. Someone who."  
  
Ron looked up and saw Hermione had stepped into the doorway. Without looking away from her he said, "Someone who supplies the air for you to breathe." In that moment Ron understood all of George's heartache.  
  
Ron went over to Hermione and pulled him to her. He couldn't seem to bring her close enough. "Hermione, don't ever..please don't ever leave me."  
  
Hermione was in shock. "I won't" is all she could say.  
  
Ron pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you Hermione. I love you so much."  
  
Hermione's tears were now running down her face. "I love you too Ron."  
  
Ron then knew it was time. He dropped to one knee. Hermione's hands went to her mouth. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
George sat on his bed. His emotions were conflicting. He was happy for his brother and Hermione. He was also filled with hurt and jealousy of his brother's happiness. Jealous that he could have the woman he loved standing in front of him.  
  
Hermione's answer came out in a whisper, "Yes Ron."  
  
Moments later Hermione, Ron and George emerged into the kitchen.  
  
"What took you three so long!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.  
  
Ron was beaming. He said as they sat down, "Well I thought I'd ask Hermione to marry me, so it took us a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, ok" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned back to the stove.  
  
Ginny was sitting there with her mouth hanging open and Fred was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"OH MERLIN!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and turned around.  
  
"Took you a bit, didn't it Mum?" Ron said.  
  
Everyone was exchanging hugs and congratulations when Arthur Weasley came in the door.  
  
As the family were finishing dinner and talking about Ron and Hermione getting married, George started with his nightly question to his father.  
  
"Dad, can I please go see Cecily just one time."  
  
Arthur opened his mouth to reply but George didn't give him a chance to say anything.  
  
"Dad, just ONE time. It's not fair that we didn't even get to say goodbye to each other."  
  
Ginny said, "It's not fair Dad."  
  
Arthur was shaking his head. "We've had this discussion how many times George? You cannot see her. It's for her safety and yours."  
  
"But Dad.."  
  
"No George, it's out of the question. Isn't Cecily's safety the important thing here? Why do you want to risk that?"  
  
"Dad, I don't want to risk it. You know you and Dumbledore could arrange for us to see each other for an hour or so. Just an hour, hell I'd even taken ten minutes. I just want to see her and say goodbye." George was pleading with his father.  
  
It broke Arthur's heart to see his son so heartbroken, but he had to give him the answer he always gave him.  
  
"I'm sorry George, but no."  
  
George looked from one person to another in the room and lastly at his father.  
  
"I love her Dad. I just can't stand this."  
  
Arthur stood up and went to George. He put his arm around him and squeezed his shoulder. "I know son and I'm so sorry, but it just cannot happen."  
  
George got up and left the room. Ginny followed him.  
  
"Dad, not even a half hour? He's so upset. I think it would help him." Ron said.  
  
Arthur just shook his head. He went to his wife and pulled her to him in a hug.  
  
Upstairs Ginny was trying to console George.  
  
"I'm sorry George," she said as he held him.  
  
"How did you ever get over Draco?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
She let out a nervous cough. "I never did. I just told myself that I could never have him in my life. It hurts, but it's the way it has to be." She had tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry for both of us." George said as he put an arm around her.  
  
"Me too George, me too."  
  
Three nights later after George asked his father yet again if he could see Cecily, Arthur replied, "Yes, you can." 


	17. Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 17 - Reunited  
  
George dropped his fork. His father had just told him that he could go see Cecily. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What Dad?" he asked  
  
"I said yes. You can go see her ONE more time. After this, I don't want you harassing me about it again, do you hear me George?" Arthur was looking at George while everyone in the room was looking at him.  
  
"Ok Dad" is all George said.  
  
"Arthur, are you sure?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes, I went to see Albus today. Apparently, Cecily has been harassing him as much as George has been me. We decided to give them one day together."  
  
George was tugging on his father's sleeve. Arthur turned to him and George said, "When?"  
  
"I'm going to take you there tomorrow. You and Cecily can have the day together. Now you can't go anywhere because she has to stay in her quarters, but you'll be together."  
  
George went to his father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Dad. I will be indebted to you forever."  
  
"Ok George" replied Arthur.  
  
George made his father turn to him. "No Dad, I mean it. Thank you."  
  
"We'll talk about it more later George? Let's eat."  
  
George returned to his seat and they ate their dinner.  
  
Later that night while all the kids were up in their rooms Molly and Arthur sat in the living room talking.  
  
"Arthur are you sure this is wise to take George to see Cecily?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well Albus is the one who suggested it. I was against it." Arthur put his arm around his wife before continuing. "He's afraid that they might try to get together on their own, you know sneak around or something. He thinks if we let them get together that they'll be satisfied with that."  
  
Molly nodded. "He's probably right Arthur. If they would go off trying to sneak around to see each other, who knows what might happen."  
  
George was up in his room nervously going through his things. He was going to be able to spend one day and night with Cecily.  
  
Ginny, Fred and Ron were sitting in his room watching him.  
  
"Why are you so nervous George?" Ron asked.  
  
George turned to him and said, "I feel like I've won this HUGE prize. I don't know why I'm nervous Ron."  
  
Ginny then said something they never thought she would. "I don't think you should go George."  
  
George turned to her in shock. "Ginny, I never expected you to say that."  
  
"It's going to make leaving her so much harder George. I just don't think you should put yourself through that" she said.  
  
"I understand what you mean Ginny, but I have to see her. I have to be able to say goodbye to her."  
  
"You won't be able to" she said. She stood then and left the room.  
  
Fred coughed and said, "She may be right George. It's going to be a lot harder to say goodbye to her this time."  
  
"I know it is Fred, but I have to see her. I have to."  
  
"I know you do George" Fred said.  
  
The next day George and Arthur apparated into Hogsmeade. They then went to Honeydukes and snuck into the basement. They followed the secret path that George knew so well from his school days into Hogwarts. They went to Dumbledore's office without being seen by any students or staff.  
  
Once there, Arthur bid his son goodbye. "George, have a wonderful day. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
George hugged his father and said to him, "Thanks again Dad."  
  
"Your welcome" he replied.  
  
After Arthur left Professor Dumbledore handed George an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Put that on. I don't want anyone to see you. Nobody questions my roaming around the halls."  
  
George put the cloak over himself and his bag and followed Dumbledore out of the room. He followed him down many hallways and through parts of Hogwarts he never even knew existed.  
  
They went through three portrait-protected doorways and were standing in front of a portrait when Dumbledore said, "Cover you ears." George did as he was told and saw Dumbledore say another password. They entered into a room that looked like a living room. There was a huge fireplace such as the one in his Gryffindor common room and there were couches and chairs.  
  
"Don't take that off until the time is right" Dumbledore said.  
  
George stood there nervously wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Dumbledore called out, "Cecily, where are you?"  
  
George's insides started to turn. He felt nervous tingles throughout his skin. He was FINALLY going to be able to see her again. Finally.  
  
Dumbledore called out again, "Cecily?"  
  
Just then she entered through a door and George's heart started to beat so fast that he was sure that she and Dumbledore had to be able to hear it.  
  
"Is he here yet Uncle?" she asked quickly.  
  
"There's been a problem Cecily" Dumbledore said.  
  
Cecily's entire body fell. "What!"  
  
George was about to rip the cloak off himself when Dumbledore reached over and pulled it off.  
  
"Surprise!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
George pulled Cecily into his arms and they remained like that for at least a minute.  
  
Cecily broke the hug only to go to her Uncle and hug him. "Thank you so much Uncle Albus. Thank you!"  
  
George was saying Thank you at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore shook George's hand and then turned back to his niece. "Just remember everything we talked about Cecily. One night."  
  
Cecily nodded nervously and said, "One night Uncle."  
  
Dumbledore turned and left the room.  
  
George walked up to Cecily and pulled her face to his in a desperate kiss.  
  
She pulled back and said, "George I've missed you so much!"  
  
He wouldn't stop touching her. He had to have his hands on her or else he'd believe it a dream.  
  
"Cecily I couldn't stand it when I came home and you were gone."  
  
"I couldn't help it George. Draco said we had to go at that minute."  
  
"I know." He thought of Ginny as he heard Draco's name. "Have you seen Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Not since that day. He brought me here and then left. How is Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Good" he said, but then added, "Sad."  
  
Cecily's face reddened and she clenched her hands into fists. "Oh this damn Voldemort guy!! I wish someone would just kill him already!"  
  
"I would if I could" George said.  
  
Cecily walked up to him and laced her fingers with his. "I know George."  
  
They stood staring at each other for a while.  
  
"I love you Cecily."  
  
"I love you too George."  
  
They spent the day talking about his family and what she'd been doing, which wasn't a lot since she couldn't leave her quarters. They spent a lot of time in bed. She had even called her Uncle in to take pictures of them together so they could each have some. They talked about trying to sneak off together without her Uncle knowing. George had thought it all out. He figured they could run off together and hide out somewhere. Cecily was against it for she didn't want to put him in any danger.  
  
They were lying in bed that night talking about it.  
  
"George, it couldn't work. We'd have to be looking over our shoulders all the time."  
  
"But at least we'd be together Cecily."  
  
"Uncle Albus said they're getting closer and closer to getting ride of old Volvo" she said trying to be convincing.  
  
George knew better but didn't want to argue with her. "Uh huh" is all he said.  
  
Their lovemaking became almost desperate that night as if they couldn't get enough of each other. They wanted to have as much of each other as they could, but it just didn't' seem enough.  
  
As they drifted off to sleep that night Cecily turned to George and said, "I felt so cheated not being able to say goodbye to you."  
  
George nodded as he ran his hands over her back and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over him.  
  
He said, "I know Cecily, I felt cheated too. At least they gave us today."  
  
She smiled and said, "Yes, I was so happy when Uncle Albus told me."  
  
"I about fell off my chair" George said stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "I love you George Weasley."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Cecily Weasley."  
  
The next morning he woke up to find her gone. There was an envelope with his name on it on the dresser next to the bed.  
  
"Not again" he said quietly.  
  
He ripped the letter open and pulled the parchment out from inside. As he did this, something fell out. He just opened the letter, disregarding whatever fell out.  
  
My Dearest George  
  
Here we go again darling. I couldn't say anything, but I had to agree to leave instantly the morning after our day together or else Uncle Albus wouldn't allow me to see you. I've been moved into deeper hiding. I'm no longer at the school; so don't go looking for me there. Uncle Albus has told me that this is how it has to be.  
  
I can't let my existence cause you to be harmed George. If someone would have found out you were at the school today, they might conclude it was to see me. So in order for YOU to be safe, I agreed to leave.  
  
I love you George Weasley. You are my heart, soul and air. You will never leave my heart for as long as I live. I will never love another the way I love you George.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Cecily  
  
George looked down to see what had fallen out of the envelope. It was a picture. He picked it up and looked at it. It was one Dumbledore had taken the day before. It was a muggle picture, as the people in it didn't move. In the picture George was looking at the camera smiling with his arm wrapped around Cecily's shoulders. Cecily's arm was wrapped around George's waist but she wasn't looking at the camera, she was looking up at George. She had a look of absolute love in her eyes.  
  
George dropped the letter and picture from his hands and his hands went to his face and he sobbed into them.  
  
As he got dressed he wondered if he'd ever see her again.  
  
He would wonder this every day for the next three years. 


	18. No more war

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 18 - No more war  
  
Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe it. Lord Voldemort was finally dead. After all the years of hardships and, more importantly, unnecessary deaths he was dead. In a final battle two nights prior to this day, Harry Potter had killed him.  
  
Dumbledore thought of the Weasley family who had been hit hard over the past few years by the war with Voldemort. Percy Weasley had joined Voldemort's supporters to the whole family's surprise. An even bigger surprise came one night when two death eaters arrived at the newly married Ron and Hermione Weasley's flat. Ron and Hermione overcame the death eaters and held them until ministry officials could claim them to take them to Azkaban. When the ministry officials arrived and removed the death eater's masks, it was revealed that one of the death eaters was Percy Weasley. Ron was still trying to get over the fact that his own brother had come to his house to kill him and his wife.  
  
Charlie Weasley had fought to his death.  
  
The rest of the Weasley family had all fought at different times during the long war. On the night that Harry killed Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco Malfoy were all by his side. Unfortunately, Draco had been hurt the worst and was currently at St. Mungo's Hospital with Ginny sitting by his side. Draco was in a coma and the doctors did not know if he'd come out of it. Ginny has been spending every day with Draco, holding his hand and talking with him. She firmly believes that Draco will come back to her.  
  
As he thought of the Weasley's, he thought of George Weasley. George was actually his nephew. George had married his niece in order to safely bring her from America to England. The two had actually ended up falling in love with each other. When he had made his niece go into hiding it wasn't without a lot of resistance on her part, as she wanted to be with George. Neither his niece, nor George had ever gone through with divorce proceedings. He wondered if George would come to him looking for Cecily now that the war was over. He got his answer the next day.  
  
Dumbledore was leaving his office the following day when he ran into George Weasley in the hallway.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Hello George."  
  
George shook the older man's hand and said, "Where is she?"  
  
"Let's go up to my office" offered Dumbledore.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
George's insides were turning over and over. After three years, he was finally going to be able to see Cecily again. He was so anxious he thought he might choke Dumbledore if he tried to stall George from seeing her.  
  
"How are you George?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Fine, how are you Professor Dumbledore?" George asked but was thinking 'don't drag this out, please!'  
  
"I'm doing well, thank you. How are you parents and the rest of your family?"  
  
George sighed and said, "Everyone is doing very well, thank you. We're still trying to get over Percy's actions; Ron is still dealing with that. Ginny spends every day at the hospital with Draco."  
  
"Draco is a brave young man."  
  
"Yes, he is Professor."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be sitting and thinking about something when George broke his concentration.  
  
"Now, about my wife Professor. When can I see her?" George asked.  
  
"I expected you to show up the morning following Voldemort's death George." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, we all wanted to make sure Ron, Ginny and the rest of them were ok first. I've been spending time with Ginny too to make sure she's ok."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "I fully understand George."  
  
"So, where is Cecily?" George asked finally.  
  
Dumbledore sat there for what seemed an eternity before answering. He then said, "George, I haven't seen my niece since that morning after you and she had that day together that your father and I permitted."  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" George asked anxiously.  
  
"Cecily asked me endlessly to see you one more time since she and you never got to say goodbye to each other. Your father informed me you were doing the same. So I told her she could see you on her last day here. She had to agree to leave immediately the following morning and she did."  
  
"I know all this, but I don't understand how you haven't had any contact with her since that day!" George was starting to get frustrated and it was beginning to show.  
  
"George, the only way I knew to protect my niece was to make her vanish from everyone she knew and that included myself. I knew Voldemort and his followers would be watching me so if I had had ANY kind of contact with her, she'd have been found and killed. It's broken my heart to not know how she is or where she is, but I believe it was the only thing to do."  
  
George looked at the older man and dropped his head. He then spoke so quietly that Dumbledore had to strain to hear him. "You were my only connection to her. Now what do I do?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where George was sitting. He put his hand on George's shoulder.  
  
"Well, dear boy, I'm hoping she'll be in touch with me as soon as she hears of Voldemort's death. When I do hear from her, I promise you that I will let you know."  
  
George stood up and said, "That's all I can ask of you Professor. Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore shook George's hand and watched him leave.  
  
The following week Dumbledore received an owl with a letter from Cecily. She would be arriving at Hogwarts to see him in two days. She had lots of things to tell him and show him. He was quite delighted as he read the letter and couldn't wait to owl George Weasley to tell him the news. However, as he got to the end of the letter, he frowned at the sentence that said: "Uncle, DO NOT tell George I'm coming to Hogwarts. I'll explain when I'm there." 


	19. Cecily returns, but not alone

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 19 - Cecily returns, but not alone  
  
The next two days passed and Professor Dumbledore waited anxiously for his niece's arrival.  
  
He was sitting in his office just after lunch when he heard someone coming up the steps to his office. He then heard her.  
  
"Uncle Albus! Uncle Albus!"  
  
Cecily came running at him and threw her arms around her Uncle. He squeezed her tightly and his face began to hurt from smiling.  
  
He pulled back and said, "Let me look at you dear."  
  
Dumbledore looked over his niece. She looked the same, but not quite the same. She had matured a lot since he had last seen her. Her hair was shorter now and she had aged according to the three years she was gone, but it was something else. There was something in her eyes that showed she had matured a great deal in her absence.  
  
"Cecily, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing gets by you Uncle. Well, I went to Italy. You had told me Italy was one of the places that would probably be safest from any supporters or followers of Voldemort. You were right, as always. I simply took on the alias of Edith Smith and I had no problems."  
  
"Edith?" her Uncle asked.  
  
Cecily chuckled. "Well, I figured it was a name that wouldn't arise any suspicions."  
  
"Good choice" her Uncle said.  
  
Just then they heard Professor McGonnagal yell up the stairs. "Cecily, you must come now. He's not very happy staying down here with me."  
  
Her Uncle looked at her with a quizzical look and said simply, "He?"  
  
Cecily let out a nervous sigh and said, "There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
She left and went down the stairs. When she came back up she had a small hand in hers but he didn't see whom it belonged to as they were hiding behind her as she walked.  
  
She was talking and saying, "Now stop it, this is your Uncle. I told you all about him, remember?" Dumbledore then said, "I won't hurt you child, let me look at you."  
  
Just then a small boy emerged from behind Cecily. It felt as if he were looking at a tiny version of George Weasley.  
  
"Cecily!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uncle, I have so much to tell you. First though, this is Peter. Peter, this is your Uncle Albus."  
  
The small boy walked slowly up to the older man and shyly put his hand out. Dumbledore shook the small hand and said, "It's wonderful to meet you Peter."  
  
The small boy smiled and then went back to his mother's side.  
  
"Let's go and sit down shall we?" he said.  
  
They all went and sat down on a couch that was in a room adjoined to his office.  
  
"Before you start Cecily" Albus said, "what is Peter's last name?"  
  
"Weasley" she said.  
  
"Begin" is all her Uncle said.  
  
Cecily told her Uncle that she went to Italy as she had stated before. A few weeks after being there, she discovered she was pregnant. The last day her and George spent together, George didn't just give her memories to hold onto. She immediately started penning letters to George and to her Uncle to tell them of her pregnancy. She then remembered she couldn't have any contact with them. She was going to have to go through it alone and she did. She had taken classes to learn Italian and eventually found a secretarial type job. When she gave birth she decided to give her son the names of two of the greatest men she knew, her husband and her father. She had named him Peter George Weasley. After she filled out the birth certificate she was worried due to having put the name Weasley on it. She said she felt as if someone was looking over her though, as she never had any problems from it. She told Peter all about her family, her Uncle Albus and his father George. She even showed him pictures of George that she had from that last day they spent together. She told her Uncle she would never deny Peter his father. She knew what it was like to be without her father and she told Peter once it was possible, she would take him to meet his father.  
  
"I'm very glad to hear you say that Cecily" her Uncle said.  
  
Cecily looked at Peter and then back at her Uncle. "How is he? Have you seen him?"  
  
"He was here just two days ago looking for your whereabouts."  
  
Cecily smiled and said softly, "He hasn't forgotten me."  
  
"Of course he hasn't. That boy loves you eternally."  
  
She looked at her Uncle and said, "And I him."  
  
"When do you plan on going to him?" her Uncle asked.  
  
She said, "As soon as you tell me where I can find him."  
  
It was within the hour that she found herself and Peter standing in a village called Hogsmeade outside of a shop with a large sign hanging overhead that said, "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes".  
  
She felt her hand being tugged and she looked down at her son.  
  
"What's wrong Mommy?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your father is in there."  
  
Peter's eyes became the widest she had ever seen them. "Daddy?!!!" he yelled and then ran into the shop. 


	20. Where's my Daddy?

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
CHAPTER 20 - Where's my Daddy?  
  
"Peter!" Cecily yelled as she ran in the shop after her son.  
  
Peter had just run into the shop after his mother told him that his father was in there. He had seen photos of his father and had a picture of George that he looked at each night before he went to bed. He'd be able to pick him out as soon as he saw him.  
  
He ran through a few aisles and then he saw him. He was standing behind the counter talking to some people. Peter ran up to the counter.  
  
"Daddy!" he yelled at the redheaded, freckled faced man behind the counter.  
  
Fred Weasley's mouth gaped open in shock. There was a miniature version of him staring back at him and the toddler was yelling Daddy at him.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked the boy.  
  
"You're my Daddy!" the boy exclaimed and ran behind the counter to wrap his arms around Fred's knees.  
  
Just then Cecily had come up to the counter saying, "Peter, come back here."  
  
Fred looked up at the woman and then down at the boy.  
  
"So what's your last name Peter?" Fred asked.  
  
"Weasley" said Peter.  
  
Fred looked up again at Cecily. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
Cecily smiled and said, "I remember you Fred."  
  
Peter looked confused and then said to his mother, "Fred? I thought Daddy's name was George!"  
  
"Yes, but I told you that your father has an identical twin. This is his twin brother Fred. He would be your Uncle Fred."  
  
Fred looked again from the boy to the woman. It hit him then. "Cecily?!"  
  
She smiled and said, "It's good to see you Fred, but I'd really like to see your brother."  
  
"He's in the hospital."  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Cecily. "What happened to him?"  
  
"No, no George is ok" Fred said patting her hand "He went to see Ginny."  
  
Cecily's hands flew to her mouth. She then said, "What's wrong with Ginny?"  
  
Fred shook his head and said, "Ginny's not IN the hospital. She's there to visit Draco."  
  
Cecily remembered Draco from the time he took her from the Burrow to Hogwarts. She remembered too that Ginny was suffering a broken heart from being separated from Draco, as was Draco suffering from being separated from Ginny.  
  
"Is Draco going to be ok?" she asked Fred.  
  
Fred's face fell and he said, "We don't know. He's in a coma."  
  
"Oh no. What happened? Was it from Voldemort?" she asked.  
  
"It was from the war. He's been in there for a few weeks. He hasn't showed any signs of improving. Ginny won't leave his side though. She insists he'll wake up." Fred was shaking his head as if he thought his sister was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"He truly loves your sister Fred. He'll wake up to be with her. He's too strong of a man. He didn't go through hell to end up in a coma. He went through hell to be with Ginny. I'm with her. He'll wake up."  
  
Just then from behind her she heard, "Fred, Draco moved his fingers today!" She knew that voice. She'd heard it in her thoughts and dreams for the past three years. She nervously looked at Fred and then down at her son who was now at her side. Her stomach bound itself up in knots. She was finally going to see George again. After all those endless days and nights wondering about him, dreaming about him and wishing she were with him, she was going to see him any second now.  
  
George couldn't wait to tell Fred the news about Draco. The doctors said it was a sign he was improving. Ginny was beside herself with hope. When George came into the shop he saw Fred talking to a woman who had a small red-haired boy standing beside her holding her hand.  
  
Fred walked out from behind the counter and said, "Peter, come here a minute." Cecily nodded at Peter to go over by Fred. Peter did as he was told.  
  
Cecily turned around and was face to face with George.  
  
George stopped in his tracks. Was it her? Could it be her? The woman he so desperately loved and longed for?  
  
"Cecily?" he gasped.  
  
She didn't say anything. They stood there looking at each other and then she flung herself at him.  
  
She was sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as tightly to him as he could. He picked her up and spun her around to where his back was to Fred and Peter. He didn't want to let go of her.  
  
She tried to pull back but he held firmly to her. After about a minute, he let her step back. She kept her hands on his arms.  
  
"George, I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you."  
  
She was smiling. He had dreamt of that smile.  
  
"Cecily I can't believe you're here. I've been dreaming about this moment for so long."  
  
His face was showing so many emotions, but most of all she recognized the love.  
  
Just then out of the corner of her eye Cecily saw Peter desperately trying to get away from Fred and run to his mother.  
  
Cecily smiled and said, "There's someone I want you to meet George."  
  
"Who?" George asked and turned to see who she was looking at.  
  
Peter ran up to George and said, "Daddy?"  
  
George stared at the boy in astonishment as he was looking at a smaller version of himself.  
  
George looked at Cecily and then down at the boy. He said, "What's your name?"  
  
Peter said, "Peter."  
  
"Peter what? What's your full name?" George asked.  
  
Peter puffed out his little chest proudly and said, "Peter George Weasley".  
  
George looked at Cecily and said, "This is MY son?"  
  
Cecily smiled at him and said, "Yes George, he's your son."  
  
George held out his hand to Peter and said, "It's very nice to meet you Peter."  
  
Peter put his little hand in George's large one and smiled at this father.  
  
George got down on one knee and said, "Peter, I want you to come to my house tomorrow and I want you to know that we will find a way to see each other."  
  
"Ok Daddy" Peter said.  
  
George stood up and looked at Fred, "I'm going to go now."  
  
"Ok George" Fred said staring at his twin. He knew something was not right.  
  
George looked at Cecily and said; "Make arrangements with Fred to have Peter come to the Burrow tomorrow. As for you, I never want to see you again in my life."  
  
George turned and walked out the door.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU to all the reviewers! It's nice to know people are enjoying what I'm writing. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. 


	21. Where's my son?

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 21 - Where's my son?  
  
George Weasley had just walked out of her life. Cecily Weasley didn't know what just happened.  
  
"What just happened?" She screamed at the door, as it swung closed after George had walked through it. She turned to Fred and said, "What the hell just happened here?"  
  
Peter said, "Mommy!" His hand was over his mouth.  
  
Fred said, "I don't know."  
  
Cecily grabbed Peter's hand in hers and said, "Well you can tell George if he wants to see me or his son, he'll have to come to us. We'll be at Hogwarts with my Uncle."  
  
She turned and stormed out the door with Peter.  
  
Fred had no idea what had just happened in the course of a few minutes. His brother had been waiting for close to three years for Cecily to come back into his life and when she did, he walked out on her. Fred had to find out what had caused George's unexpected behavior.  
  
Later that night Fred arrived at the flat he shared with George. When he walked in the place was dark. He made his way through the flat, turning lights on as he went. He got to George's bedroom and found the door shut. There was a light on inside. Fred knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away Fred."  
  
"George we need to talk."  
  
"Go away Fred."  
  
"George what happened?"  
  
"GO AWAY FRED!"  
  
"You know I'll keep at it until you talk to me George!" Fred started pounding on the door and didn't let up.  
  
A minute later the door swung open quickly. George's face was red, blotchy and wet. The smell of liquor hung in the air.  
  
Fred tried to put his hand on George's shoulder, but George just shrugged it off and stalked back into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, leaned down and picked up the half empty bottle of whiskey that was on the floor and took a long drink. Fred went into the room and sat beside his brother. "George, talk to me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Now Fred was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Dammit George! You know what I'm talking about. What was that scene at the shop with Cecily?"  
  
George's head spun so fast that Fred was sure he'd have a neck ache from turning like that.  
  
George spoke slowly and fiercely at the same time taking a breath between each word. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."  
  
"George all you've been doing for the past three years is saying over and over how you couldn't wait to see her again. She shows up at the shop today and you tell her you never want to see her again. What are you playing at!"  
  
George didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you're going to be I'm not going to beg you to talk to me about it." Fred got up and crossed the room. When he was at the doorway he turned around and said, "But I'm here if you need to talk George." Fred left the room.  
  
George sat the bottle of whiskey back down on the floor and resumed the position he'd been in most of the day. He put his face in his hands and started to sob. He just couldn't understand how she could do this to him. How could she do it, he thought. After a few minutes of replaying the scene in the joke shop in his head for probably the thousandth time that day, he got up and went to find Fred.  
  
Fred was in the kitchen grabbing a snack when he heard, "Hey Fred."  
  
He turned around to see George standing there looking at him. "Yeah George?"  
  
"Did you make arrangements with Cecily to have Peter go to the Burrow tomorrow?" George asked.  
  
Fred sighed and said, "No."  
  
George came to stand directly in front of Fred. "What do you mean no?" his voice raising.  
  
"She said if you want to see her or Peter they'll be at Hogwarts." Fred took his sandwich into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
George came into the living room and said, "What do you mean they'll be at Hogwarts? Why won't she let Peter come to the Burrow?"  
  
"Well, I guess it has something to do with that nice little comment of 'I never want to see you again' that you threw at her. That's just a guess though." Fred said shaking his head at how thick George could be sometimes.  
  
George's face turned red and his hands clenched into fists. "Well she's kept him from me for three years so I guess she thinks she can continue to do that. I'll show her!"  
  
George headed for the front door when Fred ran and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going George?"  
  
"To Hogwarts to get my son!" he screamed as he opened the front door.  
  
"Not tonight you're not." Fred said shutting the door.  
  
George counted to ten and said, "You're really not helping things Fred!"  
  
Fred didn't let go of George's arm. "Maybe not George, but you're not going anywhere drunk. Wait till you're sober to confront her."  
  
"Fine!" George said and stormed off to his bedroom.  
  
George sat in his bedroom thinking that he would just wait until Fred went to bed and then he would leave. Fred didn't go to bed for a while. George knew Fred was staying up just to make sure George didn't try to sneak out again. George couldn't apparate to Hogwarts, but he was going to apparate to Hogsmeade. The more George sat and thought about it, he knew Fred was right. First, he couldn't confront Cecily while he was drunk. Second, he shouldn't apparate while he was drunk because he didn't want to end up in two.  
  
The next day George apparated into Hogsmeade and then went to Hogwarts. He entered the castle and went straight to Dumbledore's office. He began yelling at the opening to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dumbledore! Open up Dumbledore! Cecily!! Oh come on, open up!"  
  
Professor McGonnagal came running down the hallway. "What is the meaning of this? George Weasley? George, what are you doing here?"  
  
George turned to face her and said, "What's the password?"  
  
"George I don't."  
  
"Listen, I don't care what you think. I need to talk to Dumbledore NOW." George's face was red.  
  
Professor McGonnagal simply said, "Raspberry tarts."  
  
The doorway opened and the moving staircase started to rise. George stepped in and onto one of the steps that took him up into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
George walked into the first room and he could see Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.  
  
George stormed his way to the desk and demanded, "Where's my son?" 


	22. George's anger

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 22 - George's anger  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at George Weasley and knew that George was ready to explode.  
  
"Hello George."  
  
"Where's my son?" George asked again.  
  
"Have a seat George." Dumbledore gestured towards the chair on George's left.  
  
George closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Look Professor, this really has nothing to do with you. It has to do with Ce.with HER. She said if I wanted to see my son, I had to come here. Well, here I am. Where's my son?"  
  
"She's in her old chamber George. I'll take you there." Professor Dumbledore stood and made his way out of his office without looking at George.  
  
George followed Professor Dumbledore through the hallways until they were at the Portrait that he remembered from the years ago when he had come to see Cecily that last time before she went into deeper hiding.  
  
"Professor, weren't there more passwords the last time?" George asked.  
  
"Yes there were George, but there's no need for her to be so secluded and protected now."  
  
George nodded and said, "Oh yeah."  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned and looked at George and said, "My niece will probably not like that I gave you her password to her chambers, but you two need to discuss a few things" at this point he looked over his half-moon glasses and said "don't you?"  
  
"Yes, we do. What's the password Professor?"  
  
"George."  
  
"Yes Professor?" George asked.  
  
"No George, that's the password."  
  
George shook his head and said, "What's the password?"  
  
"George. The word 'George' is the password." Professor Dumbledore turned and left.  
  
George stood in front of the portrait and said, "George." The portrait swung open.  
  
George walked into the room and as he did that last day he spent with Cecily came flooding back to him as if it had happened yesterday. Sure, he had thought about that day probably a million times, but being back here, in this room, really brought it back.  
  
He stood there for a minute and then called, "Cecily?"  
  
He waited and then he saw a little red headed figure running his way yelling, "Daddy!"  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around his George's legs and squeezed tightly. George leaned down and picked Peter up into his arms.  
  
Peter's face was covered in excitement. "I told her Daddy! I told her you'd come!"  
  
"Of course I came to see you Peter!" George said. A smile spread across his face as he looked at his son.  
  
They stayed looking at each other until a voice broke the moment, "Peter come here."  
  
Peter turned and saw his mother. He pushed at George until George put him down and then he ran to his mother's side.  
  
Cecily stood there with her arms crossed and said, "What do you want George?"  
  
"I came to see my son."  
  
"Peter, go in the other room so I can talk to George."  
  
Peter looked from his mother to George and back again. "Ok Mommy."  
  
Once Peter left the room Cecily made her way across the room to stand closer to George.  
  
George said, "I didn't come to see you. I came to see Peter."  
  
She stood there looking at his face and her tough exterior started to falter. She wanted him to pull her into his arms. She wanted to touch his face. She wanted to reach up and pull his face down to hers and taste his lips.  
  
She reached out to touch his arm and he stepped away from her. She started to speak and hoped her voice wouldn't crack. "George, what happened?"  
  
George looked at her and as he did, he felt his anger start to slip away. This was the face that he had thought about and dreamed about so many times over the past few years. He had longed for the day he could hold her and kiss her again. He had longed for the day they would finally be together again and in a sense start their lives together.  
  
She saw his face change. She saw his anger start to go as he was thinking about something. She reached for him again. He didn't pull away this time.  
  
"George, talk to me. Why did you tell me you never want to see me again? I've waited so long to see you again. I thought I'd come back here and we'd start our lives together. I thought you, Peter and I would be a family."  
  
George said, "How could you do it Cecily?"  
  
Cecily shook her head. "Do what George? WHAT did I do that you're so upset about?"  
  
George looked at her and said, "Peter."  
  
Cecily couldn't believe her ears. "You're mad about Peter?"  
  
"How could you keep him from me Cecily? How could you keep my son from me?" George stepped away from her once again.  
  
"Keep him from you?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"You should have told me as soon as you found out you were pregnant. You kept him from me for three years. How could you do that Cecily?"  
  
She stood there in shock. "George, I was in hiding. What do you think I should have done?"  
  
"You should have contacted me immediately. I would have come to you. We.we could have raised him together."  
  
"George, I couldn't contact you, you know that."  
  
George was shaking his head. "But when you became pregnant, the circumstances changed. You should have told me."  
  
Cecily's hands went to the sides of her face and she shook her head. She felt her anger starting to rise. "I don't believe you George! You know how dangerous it was for me. What did you want me to do? Put you, Peter and myself at risk to be killed by Voldemort?"  
  
George wasn't sure what he was doing. He was mad at her for keeping the knowledge of his son from him. He couldn't understand how she could keep that from him.  
  
Cecily was still shaking her head. "Stay here for a minute."  
  
George watched as she left the room and entered what he knew was her bedroom. She came back out and was pulling Peter with her. She had a package in her hand. "Say goodbye to your father Peter."  
  
Peter walked up and wrapped his arms around George's legs again. He looked up at George and said, "Bye Daddy."  
  
George didn't want to say goodbye to Peter just yet, but he had to get out of there. His mind was over-run with thoughts. He looked down at his son and said, "Goodbye Peter. I'll see you soon, ok?"  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
Cecily looked at George with tear-filled eyes. She was holding the package out to him. "Take this George."  
  
He took the package and said, "What is it?"  
  
"It's something that I wanted to give you when we were reunited. Just take it and do me a favor." Tears were running down her cheeks now as she walked him to the door of her chambers.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.  
  
"When you find the man I fell in love with, please tell him that I'll be waiting here for him." She turned around and walked back into the room. She took Peter's hand in hers and they went into one of the other rooms.  
  
George walked out through the doorway and made his way out of the castle. 


	23. Cecily's gift

DISCLAIMER: I only own Cecily and the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius JK Rowling  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! Hope you enjoy these latest chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 23 - Cecily's gift  
  
The day after George had come to find her and Peter at Hogwarts, Cecily decided to pay someone else a visit. She left Peter with her Uncle and with the directions and instructions her Uncle gave her, made her way to St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
Ginny was sitting by Draco's bedside as she had for every day since he had been admitted when she heard a voice say, "Ginny?" behind her.  
  
She turned and saw a woman who looked familiar, but Ginny couldn't place who she was.  
  
"Hi" Ginny said, "Are you a friend of Draco's?"  
  
Cecily smiled. "You don't remember me do you Ginny?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't."  
  
"Cecily Weasley. Well, I was Cecily Jones when I met you."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She put Draco's hand back on the bed and walked over to Cecily.  
  
"Cecily!" Ginny wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug. She pulled back from Cecily and said, "It's be so long! How are you?"  
  
"Ok" is all Cecily said. Cecily looked over at Draco and then back at Ginny. "How are you and how is he?"  
  
Ginny let out a big sigh. "I'm ok. I wish he would wake up already, I'm tired of waiting."  
  
They walked over to his bedside and Ginny pulled a chair up beside the one she had been sitting in. "Sit with me" she said to Cecily.  
  
They both sat down and Ginny once again took Draco's hand in hers.  
  
"When did you get back Cecily?" Ginny asked.  
  
Cecily noticed Ginny running her thumb across Draco's hand. "I got back a few days ago."  
  
"Have you see George?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Cecily broke down.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?" Ginny took one of Cecily's hands in her other hand.  
  
Cecily was trying to control her sobs and said, "He..he said.he said he never wants to see me again."  
  
"WHAT?!! You're all he's talked about for three years!"  
  
"He's mad that I didn't tell him about Peter" Cecily said.  
  
Ginny's confusion showed on her face. "Who is Peter?"  
  
"Our son." Cecily was wiping her tears with a tissue she had pulled from her purse.  
  
"Who's son?" Ginny asked, still confused.  
  
"My son. George and my son."  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open. "What?!!"  
  
Cecily went on to tell Ginny about discovering she was pregnant, having Peter, discovering Voldemort was dead, returning to Hogwarts, her encounter with George at the joke shop and her encounter with George the day before.  
  
"My brother is being a prat!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
Cecily thought she saw Draco's hand move. "Did his hand just move?" she said excitedly.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "It does from time to time. The doctors say that's a good sign."  
  
"That's great Ginny!"  
  
Ginny's smile faded. "They also say that the longer he's asleep, the harder it will be for him to come out of it."  
  
Cecily squeezed Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry Ginny. I know you love him. I know he loves you too. I'm sure he'll wake up soon."  
  
Ginny let go of Cecily's hand and turned to Draco. She brought his hand up to her mouth with both of her hands and kissed his hand. She then leaned over and ran her fingers along his cheek. "Draco honey, you need to wake up" she said to him as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Cecily said, "Well I'm going to go now Ginny." She stood and when Ginny turned away from Draco she hugged her.  
  
"Where are you staying Cecily?"  
  
"At Hogwarts with Uncle Albus. Come up and see us sometime. I'd love for you to meet Peter."  
  
"I'd love to meet him. You take care of yourself. I'm sure George will come around when he realizes how stupid he's being."  
  
"I hope so Ginny. I hope Draco comes back to you soon too."  
  
"Me too Cecily. Bye."  
  
Cecily said, "Bye" and left the room.  
  
As Ginny stood watching Cecily leave she heard a hoarse voice say in a whisper, "Ginny?"  
  
She spun around to see Draco blinking his eyes open and looking towards her. She ran to the bed. She put her hands on his face and said, "Draco?" Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked  
  
"Oh Draco!" She flung herself on the bed and wrapped herself around him.  
  
Draco looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital room. He squeezed Ginny tightly and said, "Why are we here?"  
  
Ginny looked at him and gently placed her lips on his. She pulled back and as tears ran down her face she said, "I love you Draco."  
  
He smiled and said, "I love you too Ginny."  
  
Later that night George sat in his flat staring at the package Cecily had given him. He hadn't opened it yet. When he got back from seeing her and Peter, he had thrown it in the corner. It now sat in that very corner taunting him to open it.  
  
He went over and picked it up and took it back over to his bed. He opened it to reveal a book. It was a black leather-bound book. On the cover it said in gold lettering "For George".  
  
He slowly opened the book and scanned through the pages. It had page after page of Cecily's handwriting. It looked like a journal. He went back to the first page and read:  
  
"My Dearest George. Today I found out that you and I have created a life. We're going to have a baby. When I got back from the doctor I went to in order to confirm my thought, I immediately started writing a letter to you. After a few lines I realized that I would never be able to send that letter to you. I started to realize that I might have to do this on my own since we don't know how long old Volvo will be around. I desperately want to share each day with you so I started to wonder how I could do that. It then struck me that I could keep a journal. I could write my thoughts each day and tell you every step as I go through the pregnancy. I'm hoping I won't have to keep this journal very long, but I'll keep it until I see you again. I hope you enjoy reading it and I long for the day that we'll be back in each other's arms. All my love, Cecily."  
  
Tears ran down George's face as he started to read the journal.  
  
A few hours later Cecily was tucking Peter into bed when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Cecily! Cecily where are you?"  
  
She went out into the main room of her chambers and saw George standing there. He had the journal she gave him clutched in his hand. Tears were running down his face. She wasn't sure what to do. He had to have read the journal, but what did he think or feel now?  
  
He walked up to her and as his eyes ran over her face he simply said in a quiet voice. "I must be the world's biggest fool."  
  
Cecily gasped and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly to him. They didn't break the kiss until they both needed air.  
  
He was looking at her and smiling.  
  
She said, "I love you George."  
  
He kissed her again. "I love you Cecily Weasley."  
  
She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. This is what she had been waiting three years for, to be back in George's arms.  
  
"Cecily" he said.  
  
She pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes George?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Cecily tilted her head and said, "For what George?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again for a long time. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and said, "For giving my life meaning."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: A big THANK YOU to all the readers and reviewers. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
